Smacked , M&Ms, and FlackedOH MY
by ten81CSI
Summary: Mostly Flack/OC, some Smacked, D/L. Madison Taylor-OC, Mac's sister. Join Maddie's adventures! Ideas for a new Title, PM me!
1. Surprise!

**_First fanfic so pleaseee review!!_**

CHAPTER ONE:

Stella Bonasera had used her key to unlock Mac's apartment. They were going to meet at Sullivan's but Stella thought if she came over a few hours early they could have some alone time. Her mistake. "Hey, Mac. I-" She stopped when she saw a woman sitting on the kitchen counter eating out of a Chinese take-out box. "Wh-H-W-Who are you?" Stella asked the woman.

She jumped down from the counter and put the box back in the fridge and then set the spoon into the sink. She cleared her throat and smiled. She had just realized that Mac's girlfriend, whoever it was, was jealous of her. She tried to hide her laughter. "Mac hasn't told you about me?"

"Uhmm…who are you? Maybe he did."

"My name is Madison." She started.

"Madison?" Stella asked. Madison shook her head. "You have nothing to worry 'bout. Relax…I'm sure you're Mac's girlfriend?"

"Stella."

"Well, Stella. I'm only Mac's sister."

"Oh. He never told me he had a sister."

"Yeah. He never told me he had a girlfriend. I'm gonna kill him."

"Need me to help you hide his body?" Stella laughed.

"You are the only one I have liked. I mean other than…" Madison stopped. They both knew she was talking about Claire.

"Where is Mac, anyway?" Stella asked.

"He…" Madison started. "He said he was going to some bar. He freakin' left me home alone."

"Well, how do we say we go there? I'll treat the cab."

"I can't. Mac would kill me. I'm not allowed to associate with his buddies, last time it didn't go to well."

"Why not?"

"Well…men are…are…"

"Which one did you sleep with?" Stella sighed.

Madison scratched the back of her head, and looked at the ceiling. "Well, you can definitely cross Flack of the list that I have not done."

"Flack?" Stella said. "Damn."

"Oh yeah." Madison smiled.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey!" Madison shouted as she sat down next to her brother. "Stella totally got me drunk before we came here." She smiled.

"Why?" Mac asked, greeting Stella with a kiss on the lips and then kissing Madison on the cheek.

"Because." Madison whispered. "Don't tell anyone, but…" she got quieter. "We are friends."

"Really?" Flack was shocked.

"Yup." Madison hiccupped. "We hit it off once we realized we had two things in common."

"Who?" Danny Messer asked.

"Mac." Madison said. "And we both know how to have a good time." Stella started laughing.

"Oh my God. You are so drunk." Flack said.

"Yeah, you know a lot about drunk." Madison snapped. Flack's eyes had hurt in them. "Hey! You chopped your hair off!" She reached across the booth to touch Flack. She started to pet his hair. "Why? It was so pretty. Donif."

"Donif?"

"I forgot what Don was short for." She giggled. "Oh, Flack your hair was like the only thing I liked about you. But now…well I actually could think of one other thing I like." Stella chimed in with their giggling while both Mac and Flack turned bright red.

"Thank God Montana wasn't with you! Where did you go?" Danny asked.

"I forget." Stella chuckled.

"Lobsters or something."

"Lobsters?" Lindsay laughed.

"Who are you?" Madison whispered.

"Lindsay Monroe."

"You know what, I'm not gonna remember this, so you just tell me tomorrow." Madison started. "You too." She pointed to Hawkes. "Tell me tomorrow at the lab. Wait, I can't go there!" She shrieked. "I'm gonna be embarrassed." Madison slapped her forehead. Then she smiled. "Stell! Let's sing!"

"No!" Everyone said together.

"Yes!" Madison said. "I have a spectacular voice. Flack knows, don't chya sugar?"

"Lynn, not here." Flack said.

"Okay, whatever Mr. Bossman." Madison said, saluting Flack. "And you are forbidden to call my Lynn."

"I made it up!" Flack said. "It's my nickname!"

"And I hate it!"

"Mad, you need to go home and sober up." Mac said.

"Yup, and you need to tell people about things, Mr. keepstohimselfdude." Madison said tapping Mac's shoulder.

"You got nicknames for everyone, don't yah?" Messer asked.

"I don't have one for you, Mess. You have not yet hurt me in any way." Madison said standing up. "Bye guys! Danny gets a hug because he's nice." She said.

"I got her. I'll take her home." Flack said, grabbing Madison.

"Okay, I got this one." Mac said.

"Oh! Oh!" Madison cheered. "Danny you get a nickname! Mr. Niceypants."

"Have fun with that Flack." Danny smiled.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Madison." Flack was annoyed. He had been listening to Madison ramble for ten minutes, and the cab ride would be at least another twenty to his apartment. "Where did Stella take you guys?"

"Stella?" Madison smiled. "I like her." She hiccupped. "She took me out as a welcome." Madison stopped. "I think. I forget." She looked out the window.

"Where?" Flack asked. "Where did you go?"

"I don't know. A few clubs. Oh! I got this guy's number." She smiled, reaching into her purse. "I forget what he looks like. His name is Jim though." She handed him the napkin that had. Call Me, Mike. And then there was his number.

"Madison, his name is Mike." Don sighed. He rested his arm against the window.

"Jim, Mike. Sounds the same when you can see three of everything." Madison whined. "You look pretty."

"Thanks." Don laughed. "And you look trashed."

"Yay me!" She cheered sarcastically. "I'm gonna hurl." She tried to hold it in. "Don, it's coming."

"Roll down the window!" The cabbie driver yelled.

"Just stop! Stop the car. We'll walk." Don said trying to hold back his frustration. He handed the cab a twenty as he helped Madison out. They walked a block before Madison found a trashcan to puke in. Flack held her hair back until she was done. "Madison Taylor, you sure do know how to ruin a night." He said. She laughed.

"Oh, well, I had fun." She smiled.

"Yeah, and now I'm the one payin' for it."

"Oh, I will be tomorrow." Madison said.

"Okay, good."

"Flack."

"Yes, Maddie?"

"You're allowed to call me Lynn."

"I know."

"Okay." She stopped. "But why did this happen?"

"What?"

"Why did you do that to me?"

"What did I do?" He asked.

"You're mean."

"How am I mean?" He asked her as they entered his apartment building. She winced at the lighting.

"You're the reason I left. I couldn't look at you. You somehow got me to open up to you, slept with me, and then acted like I never existed. And the only reason we are having this conversation right now is because I am really wasted and I wont remember this, and even if I do I'm not gonna tell you I remember."

"That's fair enough Lynn, I deserve what you are dishing out."

"Flack, I can't walk anymore." She said.

"Why, not?" He asked.

"The tiles are moving. I think that qualifies for more than drunk."

"Your words aren't even slurred though."

"Oh, my eyes are. They are screaming this damned floor needs to stop moving. Oh and the lights. It hurts."

"Almost there, Lynn." Flack said.

"Good. I need sleep." He didn't say anything back. "I can't believe you have no more hair. And what you do have is comin' in gray!" She messed his hair up.

"Hey, leave the hair alone, okay?" Flack said.

"I miss it." Madison smiled as they entered his apartment.

"You sure? Or do you just miss me?"

"No. I'm pretty sure it's the hair." Madison giggled. "Because you are not at the top of my good list."

"How many lists are there?"

"Three." Madison said.

"The good list the bad list and the I hate you list."

"What list am I on?"

"I hate you list right now."

"Why?"

"Because, Flack you aren't the nicest person in the world when it comes to me."

"We're gonna talk about this when you are sober, okay?" Flack picked her up and set her in his bed, and pulled the covers up. Then he grabbed a pillow and made his way to the couch.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stella where did you go?" Mac asked Stella as they walked back to his apartment.

"Madison and I went for some drinks, and then this guy Bob or Joe or something bought us like five thousand rounds because he thought Maddie was cute and then we got really drunk."

"Whoa, whoa, some guy bought my girls drinks?" Mac asked.

"No, just because he liked Maddie so he was being nice. But Maddie told him she was seeing someone and she wasn't interested."

"Who is she seeing?" Mac asked shocked.

"Nobody." Stella said. "Chill out. She hasn't had a serious relationship in four years."

"What? She never told me that."

"Because she is embarrassed." Stella said. "Let's go home and have sex." Stella said.

"As warm and jolly as that sounds, I can't." Mac said. "I have to get up early, and you are to drunk."

"So what?" Stella asked.

"Stell, let's save it for a time we are both sober, okay?"

"Fine." Stella pouted. "I bet you Flack is having sex right now."

"No!" Mac said pulling his phone out and calling Flack.

"Flack." Don said into his phone.

"Where is she? You aren't having sex are you?"

"Mac, calm down. I'm on the couch she's in my bed. We both have our clothes on," Flack laughed. "Don't worry about it, she's fine. And just for the record I _did _turn my booty call down for her."

"Booty call? You have a booty call? Who? What?" Mac asked.

"Kidding again. Lighten up. I'll have her at the lab tomorrow whenever she wakes up."

"Alright." Mac sighed in relief. "See you, Flack."

"Bye Mac."

"Are they doin' it?" Stella chuckled.

"No."

"Damn it. I really wanted to." She whined

"Let's go lover girl." Mac said.


	2. The phone call

**_Here's the second chapter. It's a little longer than the first, and I really like where its going... there's a big cliffhanger at the end. I have no idea where this story is going to go after the next chapter so review and if you have any ideas pm me. Thanks for the reviews from the first chapter!_**

"Madison Evelyn Taylor!" Flack picked Madison up and walked over to his shower. He plopped her into it and then turned the water on.

"Donald!!" She squealed. "Don! I don't have any clothes here!"

"Mac dropped them off at 9. Four hours ago, Evelyn."

"So, that means its only 11."

"One, Evelyn. One in the afternoon. You slept your freaking day away."

"Flack!" Madison whined. "Please stop calling me by my middle name. You're mad. You only say Evelyn when you're mad at me. I don't want you to be mad. I just want to sleep. I have a bad hangover."

"That's what you get for partying all night."

"Like you never did!" Madison shrieked. "Am I allowed out now?"

"After you use the soap, Evelyn, then you can come out."

"I hate that name." Madison whined.

"Soap, Lynn." Flack said, handing her a bar of soap. "And we're going to walk to the Lab and talk on the way. About what you said last night."

"Soap, Lynn." Maddie mimicked. Taking it from Flack as he left the bathroom. "Stupid soap, stupid Flack with his stupid hot shirtless body, and his stupid shower." Maddie whined as she took off the clothes that were now sticking to her, drenched.

"I hear you!" Flack yelled.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Madison yelled back. She couldn't see it, but Flack was grinning. He had a hot body.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stella, come on. You have work in about ten minutes."

"Shit!" Stella squealed jumping out of Mac's bed. "Why didn't you wake me up?" She yelled at him.

"Honey, I have been stopping by every break I got to get you to wake up. You wouldn't budge. You really need a shower; I'll cover you if Sinclair comes but you have to be there, okay?"

"Thank you!" Stella moaned. "I'm really sorry, it wont happen again."

"Damn right."Mac said. "You and Maddie are no longer allowed alone in a bar together." Stella laughed.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about her?"

"I don't know. I don't like talking about my family."

"Why?"

"Madison and I don't always get along. She…my parents don't approve of the things she does, so I just do my best to stay out of it."

"Things she does?" Stella's eyebrow raised and she looked at Mac with confusion.

"She…" Mac started. "Maddie was always doing bad things when she was in high school. She rebelled against my parents, and when she went into the marines they told her she wasn't allowed. They didn't want their daughter in law enforcement."

"Wow. You're parents must be very old fashioned." Stella said.

"Yeah…well Madison wasn't always the little girl they wanted. She did some pretty stupid things just because they wouldn't let her. One time she told them she was spending the weekend with her friend, Anna, at Anna's aunt's house, she went to the beach with a boy."

"Wow."

"That's not even the half of it." Mac said. "Go get in the shower, please."

"Alright, see you at work." Stella said, hopping into Mac's bathroom.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flack and Maddie had walked to the Lab. It was now 2:15, and Maddie's hair was still wet from the fact that Flack didn't own a hair dryer. "Don." Maddie had finally broken the silence.

"Lyn." Flack said back. They were alone in the break room.

"What if I became a cop?" She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The whole reason I moved to L.A. was because I had a job as an instructor at a boot camp. What if I actually became a cop? I mean, I don't know what else to do. I'm not good at anything else."

"Then become a cop." Flack shrugged.

"I can't. I promised my mom after this I was done."

"Maddie, you are allowed to do whatever you want. If you want to be a cop, and serve justice, then you can do that. It doesn't matter what your mother wants for you, because you're the one who has to live with the choices, not her."

"You're right, Don." Maddie smiled. "But I mean she's my mom. I want to make her happy."

"Then tell her that she should be happy when you're happy. She's your mother, Lynn, she should support you whatever you do."

"Thanks." Maddie said. "I just…I wish it wasn't easier said than done. I have to actually get into the program, which is gonna take at least two- three months. Then the actual academy is another 6. And I'm gonna be a rookie on ride alongs for at least a year. I don't wanna be just a roadie for the rest of my career ether. And I'm already old as it is. I'll be like fifty by the time I make detective."

"Well, if its what you want to do, who cares?"

"Yeah…I mean…there's other things I want to do. Like write, or maybe I can open up my own coffee shop."

"You want to open a coffee shop?" Don raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I always have." Madison shrugged. "It would be pretty amazing."

"Okay well then d it. I mean do whatever you want. I'm here for you whatever you do."

"Thanks, Detective." Madison smiled. "You're a good listener."

"I know." He smiled and adjusted his tie. She got up and kissed im on his cheek. "I'm gonna go see if I can find Mac."

"Alright. I'll come with you. There isn't anything better for me to do."

"K." Maddie said.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Montana!" Danny Messer yelled. He spotted her walking out of the elevator. He hurried out of the lab room he was in, analyzing some trace.

"Danny." Lindsay said back. "What's up?"

"Hey, remember Madison?" He asked.

"Yup." Lindsay said.

"Okay, well Flack and her were wondering if we wanted to go out with them to dinner tonight."

"Yeah, that sounds great." Lindsay said. "Where are we going?"

"No clue." Danny admitted. "But you'll be the first to know when I find out."

"Okay." Lindsay laughed. "I have to go find Mac and tell him about this."

"What?"

"I found a print on the vic's inner thigh."

"Get a hit?"

"That's what I need to talk to him about." Lindsay said. "I'll catch up to you later."

"Okay, bye." Messer said.

"Oh, Danny." Stella said when she spotted him.

"Hey, Stell, have fun with Mac last night?" Danny laughed.

"No." Stella said. "Apparently Mac isn't turned on by puke."

"Yeah, who would have thought?" Danny joked back. "What's up?"

"Do you mind taking Madison out tonight? Mac and I want some alone time it's our first time we've had off together in a few months." Stella asked.

"Oh, she already asked me and Lindsay to join her and Flack for dinner. Mac must have said something to her already."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

"Yup, hey you and Mac are getting' pretty serious, eh?"

"Yeah." Stella stopped. "I think so."

"That's good. He needs it."

"I know. I'm just iffy on it. I mean…"

"What?"

"Just forget it. I'll see yah later after you find the killer."

"Yeah, this is gonna be a fun one."

"Good luck." Stella laughed.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maddie, are you sure you want to do this?" Mac asked Madison. She was getting ready to leave to meet Flack, Danny, and Lindsay at Ray's.

"Yeah…" Maddie looked at him weird. "Why?"

"I mean..." Mac started. "You left because of Flack, now you're going on a date with him?"

"I'm not dating him." Maddie said defensively. "I'm going out with friends. And just so you know, my last relationship didn't go well I'm not jumping into anything, okay? And Flack and I are no longer into each other like that. We talked about it. We're friends, nothing more, okay?"

"Alright, I just don't wanna see you hurt."

"I. Am. Fine. Mac. Okay?" She slowed down her words to be a smartass. "Now have fun with Stella. If I come home I'll be home by like 12, just a heads up." Maddie winked as she walked out the door of her brother's apartment. She walked down the steps by herself and smiled the whole way. Her brother was finally happy with someone. He had finally started dating again, and he was actually smiling. She never saw this from him, not since 9/11.

"Hey Maddie." Stella was passing through the lobby.

"Stella! Long time no see." Maddie laughed.

"Yeah." Stella raised her eyebrows and chuckled. "Have fun tonight."

"Same with you." Madison laughed.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lindsay it looks fine." Danny said in an agitated voice.

"I look like a fat cow." Lindsay whined. She hurried into bathroom to change into a different shirt.

"Linds, Black is slimming!" Danny sighed, plopping onto the couch. "I'm a guy and I know that!" He mumbled to himself. "God, I really need to go to some more games." He raised his voice to shout at Lindsay. "Montana! We're gonna be late!"

"Okay wait five seconds Messer!" She yelled back. "Jesus you're so impatient!"

"Well I want some food, I'm starving!"

"You are always hungry, Danny!" Lindsay sighed coming out. Danny turned and saw what Lindsay was wearing, and his mouth dropped while his eyes popped out of their sockets. There, in front of his own two eyes stood Lindsay Monroe in a pink halter-top and a denim skirt that had the torn effect on it. Danny had never seen her in something like this. She looked…hot. Yeah, Danny thought she looked…. wow everyday, but today she looked so different. He never saw her outside of work clothes or sweats.

"Wow…" Danny spoke. His voice was squeaky. "Lindsay. You look…" Danny couldn't even find a word to describe her.

"You don't like it." Lindsay whined. "I'll change."

"No, Lindsay. I love it. You look amazing." Danny reassured her. He got up from the couch and walked over to her. He put his hands on her waist and kissed her. Automatically her hands went straight to his hair. She ran her fingers through it and the she held his head. After a minute or two she managed to pull away.

"Thanks." She smiled."

"You." Danny started. He kissed her and then pulled away. "Are." He kissed her again. "Welcome."

"Let's go." Lindsay said through their kisses. "Like you said. We're gonna be late."

"Damn." Danny whined. "I hate when you're right."

"I'm always right." She laughed. "Let's go, before Maddie and Flack wind up doing something stupid."

"Oh God." Danny said. "I can see it now! They are gonna set Ray's on fire and then I'm gonna starve to death!"

"We better hurry." Lindsay sighed. They left Danny's apartment and a little boy was in the hall. "Hey Rube!" Lindsay said.

"Hi guys!" Ruben hugged Lindsay first and then Danny. "Danny, are you coming to my baseball game tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, buddy. I wouldn't miss it for the world. We're going out to see some friends, I'll talk to you when I get back, k?"

"See you. Have fun." Ruben said, running back into his apartment.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're late." Flack scolded. He was always had a pissy attitude when he was hungry. "I'm starving, and Lynn and I have been waiting to eat and you guys probably just got done doin' it! Damn it I want food!" Flack whined.

"Shut up." Madison snapped. "We're not three. Seriously, Flack, come on!"

"You're starvin' too, I see." Danny said.

"Sit down!" Madison said. "I want food, man." She scooted over in the booth so that Lindsay could sit next to her. "I'm gonna eat like four pizzas."

"Gross." Danny said.

"Shut up, you will too. Hey, Lindsay nice to meet you…while I'm sober and gonna remember."

"Hey." Lindsay said. "Nice to meet you for a second time."

"Ha-ha." Madison laughed. "Wow, I'm so hungry." She slapped the table. "Danny, I hope you're happy. We have been waitin' for you guys."

"Hey!" Flack was jealous. "I wanted to be the one to yell."

"Too bad, I beat you." Madison stuck her tongue out. "Ray!" Madison waved at a man who walked over. "Hey!"

"Hi, Maddie." Ray said. "What do you guys want?"

"Pizza." Danny and Flack said.

"A large pepperoni." Maddie said.

"And a large cheese." Danny said.

"Oh!" Wings, Ray."

"Yeah!" Flack said. "And beer. Hot wings. The hottest you've got."

"Like, 30 wings." Danny said.

"We are gonna gain like forty pounds." Madison said. "And I don't even care! God, food!"

"I love food." Flack said.

"Lindsay isn't talking we are scaring her!" Madison said. "Lindsay, we like food. We like lots of food. I'm sorry in advance for any disturbances you might get from idiot over there."

"Oh, I've seen Danny eat before. It's fine." Lindsay laughed awkwardly.

"Oh I meant Flack but Danny too." Madison said. "Ouch!" Madison suddenly shrieked.

"What?" Danny and Lindsay asked while Flack burst into laughter.

"Flack!" Madison said. "That hurt!"

"What did?" Danny asked.

"He kicked me under the table."

"Oops." Flack said. "My bad." He smiled a fake smile and Madison shot him a look, which made him wince.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow." Stella said, catching her breath. "That was…"

"The best yet." Mac completed for her. "See, aren't you glad we waited until we were both sober?"

"Yes." Stella said. "I wouldn't remember any of that." She laughed. He reached over and started kissing her again through her giggles. Then his phone went off. He sighed and looked at her. "Don't answer it." She groaned.

"I have to." He sighed. "It could be Maddie."

"Maddie." Stella sighed. "I liked her until now."

"Hello?" Mac answered his phone. "Yeah, no she's out right now." Stella knew it wasn't Maddie, but someone asking for Maddie, on his cell phone. "Yes…Oh my God." It was bad. She knew because his face dropped and she saw he was upset. "How…. so…yeah…no don't call her, I'll tell her when she gets home…alright bye. Love you too Mom." He hung up the phone and looked at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Stella asked.

"My Dad is dead." Mac said. He didn't shed a tear. They were all gone. He had cried all of his emotions away when Claire died. "He…a drunk driver hit him and he died on the scene." Stella got up and hugged him. She saw he wasn't crying but she also saw he was hurting. "My Dad is dead." Mac said again. "He's…. he's gone."

"I know, Baby." Stella said, she was holding him. "I'm going to go make us some coffee and we can sit and watch TV until Maddie comes home, okay?"

"Okay." Mac said. Stella got up, but Mac didn't follow her. It was over. His Dad was gone, and once again he didn't get to say goodbye to the person he loved.

**_Told you there was gonna be a cliff hanger! You're just going to have to wait and see how Maddie takes her Dad's death._**


	3. Emotionless Robots

_**Thanks for the great reviews for the last two chapters! I'm glad you guys are liking this. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story, so after you finish reading this chapter I'm going to have a poll and if you guys could review me or pm me and tell me how you feel that would be great!! once again thanks for everything guys! Oh and I do not own anyone or anything but Madison Evelyn Taylor.**_

"Thanks for walking me home." Madison laughed. She and Flack were standing outside Mac's apartment.

"Hey, its night. This city's at its most dangerous." Flack said. "Besides, if something happens to you, Mac would make sure something happens to me too." Both of them laughed. "Hey do you mind if I come in and use the bathroom?"

"Nope, that's fine." Madison said. She unlocked the door and stepped in. She noticed Mac lying in Stella's lap. He was curled into the fetal position, and Stella was holding his hand. Madison glanced at Flack and they exchanged the same weird look. "Mac?" Madison finally asked. Stella turned around.

"I just got him to sleep." Stella whispered. Then, suddenly Mac shot up.

"Maddie?" He shot up. "Maddie, thank God you're here!" He ran over and hugged her.

"Mac, are you okay?" Maddie asked. "You look like you just saw a ghost." Mac pulled away and stared at her. He couldn't bear to tell her, she looked so happy. She was smiling and he could tell she was trying to think of a witty joke.

"No." Mac said. "Maddie. You should sit." There he was, she thought. Back to his mopey self. It must have been a phase. A…happy phase.

"Why?" Maddie asked frustrated. "Why do I need to sit?"

"Just do it." Stella said.

Maddie glanced at Flack, wondering if he knew what was going on. Judging by the look on his face, Maddie concluded that he was just as confused as her. "Mac." Maddie said, "Just tell me." She said. "What's wrong? Who? Who is it? What happened?" Mac still wouldn't speak, and Maddie wanted to just shake it out of him. "Just tell me." She said, calmly. "Just say it. I know what you're gonna say. Just tell me. Tell me who it is." She couldn't cry. Not yet. She wasn't positive who it was yet.

"It's Dad." Mac said. That's all Maddie needed to hear before she dropped her first tear. Before she started pacing uncontrollably. Before her own heart had stopped.

"Is…" She sat down on the couch. "He…. did…he…die?" Mac only nodded his head. Maddie didn't want to hear how. She couldn't hear how. She just wanted it to be a dream. Or a nightmare, rather. "How?" Maddie asked, knowing she would regret this stupid, foolish question. Mac sat next to her on the couch and she immediately set her head on his shoulder. Mac put his arm around her.

"He was in a car accident around 9."

"Oh God." Madison said. "He died on the scene?"

"Yeah." Mac spoke so soft, Maddie barely heard it. "He was hit by a drunk driver, and…he swerved and crashed into a tree."

"Is it bad for me to miss him this much already?" Madison asked.

"Its gonna be okay." Mac said.

"NO!" Madison jumped up. "It won't be okay." She said calmly, gritting her teeth. "Death. Is not okay." She slowly walked into her room, and crawled into her bed, still in her tight jeans and a red wife beater from American Eagle, and then she cried herself to sleep.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up and smelled something. It wasn't bacon, or eggs like she used to smell on Sundays when her Mom would cook breakfast and her and her brothers would fight at the breakfast table while her Dad read the scores from any Chicago team he possibly could.

_Come on, Madison. Think. What's that smell? _She sniffed, but couldn't place it. It was familiar…of course! Starbucks coffee. She crawled out of her bed and realized she was in the same outfit as what she assumed was yesterday She slipped out of jeans and put on a pair of black sweatpants. She rummaged through drawers until she found and old University of Texas t-shirt. It was a brown shirt that had a white skull and said longhorns.

She walked out of her bedroom and saw at least six or seven people sitting around the kitchen table. None of them laughed, but they all had a cup of Starbucks in their hand, and every once in a while they would take a sip. Maddie noticed them as Flack, Stella, Mac, Lindsay, and Danny. She didn't know who the other two were but she knew they worked at the lab. She had seen them around there the other day.

All conversation had stopped when everyone realized she was in the room. She clenched her jaw. "Hi." Was all Madison could say.

"You never went to Texas." Mac said. He wouldn't look her in the eye. Scratch that. He _couldn't_.

"It's…." Madison started. "It Daddy's." She coughed after she said the word, "Daddy." Everyone looked down at his or her paper cups while Mac looked down at his feet. She couldn't bare the silence. "I can't take this. I'm leaving." She suddenly said. She grabbed her purse that was sitting on the coffee table in the living room.

"What?" Mac asked. "What can't you take?" His voice was shaky.

"This. Staring at each other. This awkward silence. I need some one to... hug me and say, 'hey, I know you're in pain but you're Dad's still in you're heart.' Or something corny like that. I'm sorry, Mac. I'm sorry I'm not an emotionless robot like you. Although sometimes I wish I was." She didn't know where she was going to go. She didn't care. She just needed to escape. She had no clue where her feet were taking her, but she knew that she wasn't thinking clearly.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Would you like me to go after her?" Flack asked Mac.

Mac turned back to face his friends. "No." Mac said. "She'll be back. I'm sure she's just going to Central Park. Give her an hour. She'll be back." Mac said. He rested his head in his hands, on the table. He sighed. "I have to book Maddie and myself a flight soon."

"No." Hawkes said.

"All of us are going." Adam chimed in.

"No." Mac said. "You don't have to. Who's going to stay at the lab?"

"I already checked with Sinclair. As much as he doesn't like you, he respected your father. He's going to have the night team pull double shifts. And the techs also." Flack said. "Mac, we're family. We're gonna be here for you no matter what."

"Thanks." Mac sighed. " I just…I can't believe this happened. All over again. One minute you're happy, and the next…" He didn't have to finish. They all understood it.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maddie had found herself walking in Central Park. It was so cold and windy, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered at that moment. She just took the air in and tried to forget. She had to forget. Just for that moment. It was so quiet and there was absolutely no one around, except a homeless man sitting on a bench. He had a shopping cart next to him, and a white dog; probably a terrier of some sort was lying next to it on a ragged brown sheet, which looked like it used to be white. She looked in her purse and realized that not only was her wallet empty of cash, she had forgotten her phone at home. She felt bad for the homeless guy, but she didn't have anything to give him, or his dog. She made a note in the back of her head to come back with dog food and a decent blanket and a McDonalds Big Mac for the guy, and then she kept walking.

"Whose phone is that?" Flack finally asked.

"I think its Maddie's." Mac said, getting up and going to the couch in the living room. The caller I.D. said "Daniel" on it. Mac took the liberty of answering it for her. "Hello?" He asked starting to walk back to the table.

"Who is this? I'm looking for Corporal Taylor." A man said. His voice was deep and scratchy.

"I'm sorry, Corporal Taylor is not here right now, this is her brother, Detective Taylor. Could I take a message for you, sir?" Mac asked, grabbing a pen and a notepad from the kitchen counter.

"No. Yes, actually. This is Lieutenant Broker, with the… ugh…Chicago Police. I was calling to offer Madison a job. If you could, Detective Taylor, tell her to call me back immediately."

"Wait, Broker?" Mac asked. "Dan Broker?"

"Yes sir."

"Mac Taylor." Mac said.

"Mac! I had a feeling it was you but I wasn't sure if it was Max or not."

"How have you been?"

"Good, how are you? How's Claire?"

"Well it must have been awhile since we talked."

"Yeah, you're wedding."

"Dan, Claire passed away."

"When? I'm so sorry to hear that. You two were…in love. More than in love."

"9/11." Mac said, clearing his throat. "Hey, I will see you in a few days, Maddie and I are coming home, right now I'm busy. It was nice talkin' to you though."

"Same here, man. Good luck with everything, and I'm sorry to hear about Claire. She was a very lucky woman." Broker said.

"Thanks, Broker. Bye." Mac hung up the phone at the same time Maddie came home.

"I'm okay now." Maddie said. "I walked, and thought. And I saw a homeless guy and his dog, I'm gonna go back with some food for them sometime."

"That's cool." Flack said.

"I know." Maddie said. She had forgotten why everyone was there for a second. And then she remembered, her father was dead.

"Why didn't you say you were looking for jobs in Chicago? I thought you were staying here."

"What are you talking about?" Maddie asked. "I'm not…"

"Broker just called me."

"Daniel?"

"Yeah he said he wanted to offer you a job in Chicago." Mac said.

"Oh, that's cool." Maddie said, going to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. She sat between Adam and Hawkes, sticking her hands out for them. "Madison Taylor. Mac's annoying little sister." Nice to meet you guys.

"Adam." Adam said.

"Sheldon Hawkes."

"Maddie." Mac said. He was aggravated. "You're seriously thinking of taking this job?"

"Well, maybe if the pay is good. I mean he probably can't even get me the job. I bumped into him my last week in Los Angeles. I told him I was going to need a job and he said if he found a job he would try and see if he could get me an interview with his boss. I didn't think he actually would."

"So, you're going to move to Chicago, and what? Fight with Mom every day?"

"If I stay here I'm going to fight with you everyday." Maddie shrugged.

"Maddie."

"Mac." Maddie replied back in the same tone Mac used. "Just let me be. Okay?" She got up and went into her room. She was officially pissed off. It wasn't Mac's place to talk to her like that. She could move wherever and do whatever. He wasn't…. he wasn't her father, and he was trying to act like he was. She couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. "If you're name is Mac Taylor, go away." She whined.

"Actually, its Don Flack."

"Still, go away." She whined, again. He opened the door anyway, ignoring her request. He crawled into her bed next to her. "Get out of my bed, Flack." She said.

"No." He said back.

"Yes." She wasn't in the mood to fight. "I'll bite you."

"Oh." He laughed. "I like it rough." He joked.

"Stop. I want to sleep."

"You have been sleeping for the past 20 hours."

"So? Sleeping makes me not think about him."

"Maddie, come on. Talk to me. I'm right here, listening."

"Talk to you? Talk to you? What do you want me to say? My Dad's dead. My best friend is gone. Taken from me. Don, I'm scared. And Mac is mad at me because I want to stay in Chicago when I go back."

"So you're gonna stay?" Flack asked. Maddie nodded her head. "Don't."

"Why?"

"Because Mac can't live without you here. You're like the thing that keeps him going, all of the jokes you make. You don't care if he's pissed off or sad you still treat him the same, and you don't give him any pity. He needs that ya know?"

"Yeah he is a bit stubborn." Maddie agreed. "But, Flack. This job could be good for me too. I mean I'm unemployed I can't live off the allowance the Marines give me forever."

"I'll get you a good job here. Whatever that Broker can give you, I'll match it, maybe even get a better one for you."

"That's a good offer, I guess. I'll think about it and tell you after I get home from this stupid funeral."

"I'm going to."

"You are?"

"Yup."

"Good." Maddie said hugging him. "Flack?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can I go to sleep now?" She begged.

"Only if I can sleep next to you." Flack said.

**_XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Okay, so poll time!! How many of you want to see Flack and Maddie together, or actually like the idea of them together? Or Flack and Angell? Who else would you like to see Maddie with? Maybe Hawkes or Adam? I'm willing to work with any couples EXCEPT Stella and Mac, and Danny and Lindsay. Yes, there will be some fights with them, but nothing is going to drastically change with those four characters. And what would you say if at the funeral Maddie sings?? Is that too corny? Maybe Mac would play piano or something with her...I also need help deciding on names for Mr. and Mrs. Taylor. Idk what you want guys, you have to tell me!! Any good ideas? tell me and maybe I can put them in here!_**


	4. Heaven needs a Hero

**_Thanks for the reviews guys! I never thought this story would get as much of a response as it has. But I was hoping more people could pm or review me and tell me what they want because I don't really know what to do for chapter six. I think I've got an Idea for chapter 5 but it would be cool to hear what you guys want!! So please R&R. Thanks and I'm sorry this one is short but I wanted it to be because I just wanted it to be the ceremony and that's it nothing more. So enjoy! And it would be awesome if you could review! Or PM me if you've got any ideas I'm running out already!_**

"I'm so sorry for your loss." It was the most common phrase that day. It seemed like that was all anyone knew how to say. They all had the same plastered fake sad face on too. The truth was they weren't affected by it. They would start living their lives tomorrow and act as though nothing ever happened. Sure, every once in a while they would go hey I miss Matt Taylor. But Madison would miss him every day. It had been four days and she had cried at least once each day.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Flack was standing behind Maddie. She turned and saw him in black suit pants, a black dress shirt, and a white tie.

"Seeing as it wasn't actually started yet, scared." Maddie admitted. "I'm scared to see him."

"I'm right here." Flack reassured her. She embraced him in a hug. "I'll hold your hand the whole way, I promise."

"Okay." She said.

"Are you ready to see him?" Maddie nodded, and Flack wiped away her tears with his thumb. Maddie followed Flack into the room where Her father was lying in his casket.

She didn't look just yet. She buried her head into Flack's chest. "Maddie." He said. "Come on, Lynn. You can do this."

"No I can't." She whispered.

"Yes you can. For him." And he knew he had her right then and there. She took a deep breath and turned around. There he was. His lips were blue and his eyes were shut.

"God." Madison said. "Look at him!" She walked closer to the casket. "Flack, look at him. He's…." She couldn't even finish before tears fell to her face. Flack pooled her away from the casket and back to him. She clutched his jacket. He took it as a cue to hold her tighter. Closer. He made a promise to him self that day. He made a vow never to let her go again. She hurt too much because he let her go the first time. This time, he wasn't going to let her out of his site. If it was up to him, he would take all of her pain and put it on him, but he couldn't.

"Hey." Mac came up next to them. Maddie, are you ready?" He asked.

"No." Maddie said through Flack's jacket.

"Evelyn." Flack said.

"If I do this, I will cry through the whole thing and then my voice will sound all stupid!"

"Maddie, I'm doing it with you, okay?" Mac said. "I'll be there right next to you. I promise. If you cry, I'll start to cry, okay?"

"Fine. All right. Who's talking first?"

"You that way you can clear up your tears, before we go back up."

"Alright." Maddie sighed.

"Come on let's go sit down for right now." Flack said. He grabbed her hand and sat down in the front row of the church with Mac, Stella, Mrs. Taylor, and Max Taylor. The pasture came up to the stand and started to speak. He only talked for a few moments and Maddie didn't pay attention. She was to busy watching her father's coffin. But then she heard. "Now Madison Taylor has a few words to say to Mr. Taylor." And that was her cue to stand, and she did. She was shaking the whole way up to the stand, until finally she made it behind it.

"Hi." She said, her voice shaking just as much as her body did. "Everybody in my family have all had different reactions to my father's death. All of us have our own way of letting out their feelings, but we're all taking this really hard. It was a shock…it wasn't supposed to happen like this, yah know? It's like…you never expect someone you love to die, but in truth, it happens. This isn't the first time it's happened to Mac, or myself, and even my Mother and Max, and I'm sure this isn't go to be the last."

Maddie finished up her speech and her mom, Max, and Mac spoke also. And then Mac sat down on the piano bench, and Maddie held a microphone in her hand. She opened her mouth to speak. "Before My Dad died he was talking to mom and he had mentioned that it would be cool to have Mac and myself do a song for him. So I'm going to sing 'If Heaven Was Needing a Hero,' by Jo Dee Messina, and Mac is gonna accompany me on the piano."

And then her words drifted. They soared through the room as she sang the most beautiful song anyone could ever hear.

_I came by today to see you_

_I had to let you know_

_If I knew the last time that I held you was the last time_

_I'd have held you and never let go._

Maddie glanced around the room and had made eye contact with Mrs. Taylor. This was a big mistake, she now realized. Her mom was crying hysterically. Maddie tried her best to hold her tears back.

_It's kept me awake nights, wondering_

_Lie in the dark just asking why_

_I've always been told_

_You won't be called home_

_Until it's your time._

She made eye contact with Flack next. He smiled at her and she managed a small smile back. Then he gave her a wink and she started scanning around the room.

_I guess heaven was needing a hero_

_Somebody just like you_

_Brave enough to stand up_

_For what you believe_

_And follow it through_

_When I try to make it make sense in my mind_

_The only conclusion I come to_

_Is heaven as needing a hero _

_Like you_

Her voice echoed inside of the church. She had a beautiful voice, and she wasn't scared of hiding it. It beamed as each word came out, and brought tears to some faces. And then She finally finished the song.

_I remember the last time I saw you_

_You held your head up proud_

_I laughed inside_

_When I saw how you were standing out in the crowd_

_You're such a part of who I am_

_Now that part will just be void_

_No matter how much I need you now_

_Heaven needed you more_

_Cause Heaven was needing a hero_

_Somebody just like you_

_Brave enough to stand up_

_For what you believe_

_When I try to make it make sense in my mind_

_The only conclusion I come to_

_Is heaven as needing a hero_

_Like you_

_Heaven was needing a hero_

_And that's you_

And then she was finished. She smiled as Mac stood up from the bench. He walked over and set his armed around Maddie and squeezed her shoulder. Then he kissed her forehead and they both sat down as the pasture said his last words before Matthew Edmund Taylor was put to rest.

**_Disclaimer: None of its mine! Hey guys be nice and click the button and send me some reviews!! _**


	5. Emotions, Secrets, and Sex

**_Here's Chapter 5. It starts off a bit sad but then gets funny. I figured the Taylors need funny right now. Thanks for all of the great views. And Just so you know, I made Stella come clean abut how she feels with Mac. And Same with Flack. He told Maddie some of his feelings too. So with that here's chapter 5! And Once again I appreciate all the great reviews. And there is some cussing in this just a warning!!_**

The lab had pretty much all gone back except Flack and Stella. They stayed with Mac and Maddie in Chicago for a few more days. The days had gone by so slow since Matt's death. Maddie was ready to finally face the world, so to speak. Two days after the funeral, she woke up at eight and walked downstairs. Flack, Stella, Mac and Max were all laughing at the table while Mrs. Taylor made breakfast. They all still had their pajamas on.

"Dressed already?" Max took notice in her light blue jeans and a NYPD t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back and she had a pair of boots in her hand. She nodded to Flack.

"After breakfast get dressed. I wanna take you somewhere." Maddie said. Flack looked at her, confused but then he agreed.

"Good morning." Mrs. Taylor sang. "You are up early."

"I know." Maddie said, sitting in between Mac and Flack. "I figured I gotta face the world sometime." She said in a whisper. She gave a half smile as Mrs. Taylor set a bowl of scrambled eggs and a plate of bacon in the middle of the table and the guys went to town while Stella and Maddie waited until they were done fighting over the food.

"So, Max." Mac started. "How's the hotel business going?"

"Wonderful." Max said. "Laine is pregnant."

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Taylor said.

"When were you gonna tell us?" Maddie asked.

"I figured the gathering for Pa's funeral wasn't the best way to tell people my wife was pregnant." Max said. Maddie looked down at her food and decided she suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

"How far along?" Stella asked.

"18 weeks." Max said. "I know what it is, but Laine wants it to be a surprise. She isn't allowed in the nursery until they're born."

"They're?" Maddie asked. "As in more than one?" A smile crept across her face.

"Twins." Max said in between bites.

"Aw!" Maddie said. Twins! Wait, identical or fraternal?"

"Fraternal." Max said.

"What are they gonna be?" Flack asked.

"Can't tell." Max smiled.

"Aw, two little babies." Maddie said. "Oh my God! I'm gonna be an aunt!" She clapped her hands together. "This is so exciting."

"Yeah, so what have you guys been up to?" Max asked Maddie and Mac.

"I moved to New York." Maddie said, more of telling her mother. Max already knew.

"I know that." Max said.

"I didn't." Mrs. Taylor said. "When?"

"About a week ago." Maddie said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told Dad." Maddie shrugged. "I figured he told you." Mrs. Taylor was furious. Maddie and her never got along but this was just another reason why they always fought.

"Madison." Mrs. Taylor sighed. "You don't tell me anything anymore."

"Mom, I never did." Maddie said. "We fight too much." She whispered the last part.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lynn." Flack sighed. "Where are you taking me?"

"When I was little." Maddie started. "My dad used to take me to a ranch outside of Chicago. I loved horses. I mean, I still do." She stopped at a red light. They had been in the car 30 minutes and they had another 35 to go. "My mom didn't know I loved horses."

"Why?" Flack asked.

"She doesn't really care. I mean, I know she loves me, but Max has always been her favorite, shortly followed by Mac. My Dad…he wasn't just my dad. He was my best friend." The light turned green and she pressed down on the gas pedal. "She doesn't like how I do what I want, and not what she wants. If it were up to her, I'd be married to some rich guy living in Miami with ten kids." Flack laughed.

"I'm glad it's not up to her then." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Flack stopped. He didn't know how to tell her. "Madison, I like you. And I know I screwed up the first time, but I'm not going to screw up this time. I promise you."

"Why?" Maddie asked. Flack was now wearing a confused look on his face.

"What?" He asked a little confused.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you have to be so _fucking_ honest all of the time?"

"Lynn." Flack said.

"I mean, Flack. You just promised me you wouldn't screw up this time if we got back together. How? How do I know that? You're perfectly capable of fucking up the first time, what makes me think that you aren't going to do it again?"

"Because, Madison. I saw you lose your father, and it kills me to know you're in pain. And to know that one time four years ago you were in pain _because_ of me. Madison that kills me even more."

Madison didn't say anything. She knew what to say, but she couldn't. "Then why did you do it? If you're so sorry you shouldn't have done it." She wiped away a stray tear that had fallen from her face.

"Because, I was stupid then. I was scared of getting involved with you because with you, I actually wanted to consider commitment. And I was so immature and scared of commitment. I mean you've seen my girlfriends. They're all…"

"Models." Maddie said for him.

"And I have seen your boyfriends. You're way out of my league. I didn't deserve you, hell, I still don't."

"You're not out of my league." Maddie said. "I don't believe in leagues unless we're talkin' about sports." That put a smile across Flack's face. This was going way better than he had planned. He thought about reaching over to grab her hand, but he didn't. He new it would be inappropriate.

"I'm sorry for springing this on you." He admitted.

"I don't mind I just… you need to just let me think about it. That's not something you can just say yes or no to." Flack nodded his head.

"I get it." He said. And they drove the rest of the way in complete and total silence.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mac." Stella whined. "Will you get _down_ from there?" Mac had climbed a tree to his old tree house that he, his dad, and Maddie made so many years before.

"No, _you_ come up." He beamed, sticking his head out of a square hole that seemed to act as a window.

"No!" She shrieked. "I'm scared of heights."

"Stella I'm right here. I won't let anything happen." Mac smiled. Stella rolled her eyes and then let out a dramatic sigh.

"Fine." She said in a not so convincing angry tone.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Mac sang. He held out a hand from the tree house and Stella refused to take it. She climbed into the tree house and sat close to Mac, who stuck his arm around her. "Stella, what's with you lately?" He asked her.

She had no clue what the hell he was talking about. "How do you mean?" She asked.

"You've been acting strange. And I was talking to Danny after the funeral. He said you thought we weren't serious. Stella, I thought we were getting serious."

Stella let out a sigh. "Mac. I love you." She admitted. "But this whole thing. I mean you're in love with Claire, you know? And I'm fine with that. I totally am, but it's just…you're always going to be grieving over her and I can't help you grieve her. It's emotionally impossible to help you and I should be able to help you Mac, you're my boyfriend."

"Stella, I don't expect you to be comfortable when I talk about her. I just want you to accept it. I have Maddie to grieve with over Claire. Sweetie, I love you now. Okay?"

"That's not the point though. You will always…. Mac this is just hard for me. You don't ever talk about her in front of me because of that, and you should be able to talk about her whenever. Peyton accepted it. I should be accepting it."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want to accept this. I really do. But you need to open up with me."

"Okay." Mac said as the silence started to grow. "We just said we loved each other." He whispered, Stella looked up at him.

"We did." She whispered back. She turned to look at him and he kissed her.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maddie parked the car outside the gate, and then jumped it, waving Flack to follow her. "Lynn, should we be here?" He asked her.

"Its fine." Maddie said. "I know the owner." She walked down a dirt road and then finally hit a barn. It was an old one; she could tell it hadn't been fixed up since she fixed it up with her Dad about ten years ago. She looked to the left and saw a pasture filled with five horses. She saw one and knew straight away it was Galaxy. "Look at her!" She said in awe. She made a clicking noise and Galaxy; a gray mare that looked to be about 10 years came galloping over. She stopped at Maddie and Flack and let out a loud whinny. Maddie reached in her pocket and grabbed a peppermint for the mare. Shortly after, a filly was standing next to the mare. "Flack, Galaxy." She said stroking the mare's flank.

"And that's her filly." A voice said behind them. Maddie turned and saw Jack Nelson. "Madison Taylor. I hadn't expect you to show up here so soon after your father's death." He came over and hugged Maddie.

"Well, I figured I'd stop by. This is my friend, Don Flack. Flack this is Jack Nelson. He owns this ranch." The two men exchanged handshakes. "So she had a filly." Maddie said. "What's the name?"

"He doesn't have one yet." Jack said. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Sure." Maddie said, crawling under the fence. She reached into her pocket for a peppermint for the filly. He sniffed it and then finally took it. "Hey, Spencer." Maddie said. She pet the animal, and immediately fell in love. "Oh, Nelson he is so beautiful." She said. The black pony had a whit spot on his nuzzle.

"Spencer." Flack repeated. "That's a good name for him." Maddie nodded. She stood up and crawled back under the fence.

"Thanks for letting us come." Maddie said. "I just had to see her before I left."

"Maddie, I think you should take them."

"Them?"

"Galaxy and her filly." Nelson said. "This place is slowly closing down. I haven't gotten money to fix up this place in ten years."

"I don't have the money, Jack." Maddie admitted.

"They're free."

"The expense to fly them to New York, and then board them in Central Park. That's a lot of money I don't have. I'm unemployed right now."

"Matt would have wanted this." Maddie closed her eyes.

"We should go." Maddie said. But her feet didn't move. She watched as Spencer played with his mother. She was in love with this pony, but was going to have to leave him.

"Hey, Evelyn." Flack smiled. "I'll take a picture of the three of you and send it to you on your phone." He pulled his cell phone out and Maddie climbed back into the field, smiling to make a memory she wished would last forever.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The kiss started out soft, but it grew deeper and hotter. Steamier. He placed his hand under her shirt and her stomach twitched as she let out a laugh. Her ticklish spot. He continued to make his way up until finally they were both shirtless.

"This is our tree house." Maddie said to Flack. "Mac, my dad and I built it." It was about three hours since Maddie and Flack left for the farm, but they came home and Maddie was showing Flack the rest of her childhood memories.

"Shhh." Mac said to Stella as they scurried to put their clothes back on.

"Mac?" Maddie asked. "Are you up there?"

"Yeah." Mac winced. They were caught. Stella couldn't get her pants up in time when Maddie climbed up Flack behind her.

"Whoa. Flack go down, go down." She said. She had just caught her brother doing it. "Stella and Mac are having sex." She said.

"Whoa." Flack said, hurrying to climb down the planks of board that acted as a ladder. Maddie was shortly following after him. They made it to the bottom and looked at each other.

"Don." Maddie said loud. She then whispered. "I saw Stella's va- gay- gay."

"Gross." Flack winced. Maddie nodded.

"I'm never going up there again." Maddie said. Just then Mac and Stella came down from the tree house. "Mac." Maddie whispered. It seemed her voice would exceed that level.

"I'm so sorry you saw that." Stella said. Maddie raised her hand to stop Stella.

"Every. One. Does. It." She whispered again. But then her voice raised. "In my tree house, Mac!" She yelled.

"Oh you act like you've never done it up there." Mac said.

"Yeah. When I was 17. Not…40. You're almost 40 and doin' it in tree houses. In my tree house. The one Daddy helped us make. Gross!" She shivered her whole body.

"Okay, we're sorry." Mac said. "It was a moment. We got caught in the moment."

"No!" Maddie screeched. "I don't care. Please. Please. Don't tell me."

"We are sorry." Stella said.

"Okay. I don't want to talk about this anymore this never happened." Flack said. "Come on Lynn. Finish showing me around?"

"Okay." Maddie said. Hey, let's go to the lake."

"I was going to take Stella there." Mac said.

"Please don't come with us." Maddie sighed. "Please just wait until we get back I don't want to have another mishap." Maddie said turning away from the back yard. When they were out of earshot she spoke again. "I never knew Mac had it in him to do it in a tree house."

Flack laughed. "I wonder if I do." He said.

"Hahah. Nice try, lets go. Maybe you'll be lucky to get it at the lake." She joked.

"I'm down with that." He said, his New Yorker accent strong.


	6. You're the Best Ever

**_Thanks guys for all the reviews for all 3 of my stories. There's a poll on my profile if you'd like to check it out. But other than that there's not really any new updates. I have a new story called tales of a new york CSI if you'd like to check that out. But other than that enjoy this chapter! and take my poll!! Its about hawkes' and adam's love life. _**

**_XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Maddie?" Flack called her name once more. He walked into Mac's apartment and noticed that the living room TV was on. They were supposed to be on their first official date and she was watching TV? The show didn't look familiar to him. In fact, he realized it wasn't a movie, or a show. It was the Taylor family, as kids. Maddie had been watching home videos. But where was she now? He heard a shower running and knew it wasn't Mac. "Lynn?" He called out once again. No answer, so he headed for the bathroom and knocked on the door. She didn't answer, so he drew his gun and entered. He was wearing a green long sleeve shirt from Abercrombie and a nice pair of dark jeans from Gap. He was wearing dress shoes, but one of his cheapest.

He heard sobbing and quickly knew she was crying. He put his gun away and knocked on the shower door. "Madison?" He asked again. No answer. He was contemplating opening the door but didn't want her to be uncomfortable. It'd been four years since he'd last seen her without clothes. He took his shirt off and then his shoes. His belt was quickly after. "Maddie I'm coming in with you. If you don't want me to say bananas." He tried to get her to laugh as he stripped down to nothing but his green and white striped boxers. He opened the shower and saw her curled in a ball in the corner of the shower. He climbed in and sat in front of her.

"I fucked up our date." Maddie said.

"No you didn't." Flack said back. He grabbed her head and made her look up at him. He looked her in the eye. "Maddie. What happened?"

"He kissed me and then laughed and said, 'Maddie one day your gonna have a beautiful little daughter, my beautiful little granddaughter, and sweetie, I can't wait to see her.'"

"He's never gonna see her." Flack said for her. Maddie nodded her head.

"I miss him." She said, leaning her head into Flack's chest.

"I know you do." Flack said, kissing the top of her head. He stroked her hair as she sobbed.

"Don." She said a few minutes later. "I'm naked." He managed to hold in his laugh, but still smiled.

"I told you to tell me if you didn't want me to come in." He said. She started laughing.

"You're not naked." She said.

"Want me to be?" Flack asked. He reached over to turn the water off.

"I didn't say that." Maddie said. "I just stated the obvious." She came up from his chest and looked him in the eye. "I owe you a tree house." She whispered.

"Later." Flack said back. "First we have to get you dry." He stood up and held his hand out for her.

"Whitney." She said, grabbing his hand, to stand up. He tried his best to pay attention, but his eyes drift down.

"What?" He asked clearing his throat and drawing his eyes back up.

"I like the name." She said. "I'd tell yah why, but your friend needs me to put some clothes on first." She said pointing at his boxers.

"Right…" Flack said, embarrassed. He started to blush. She couldn't help but laugh as she leaned in towards him.

"Don't be embarrassed." She whispered in his right ear. "I've seen it before." And then she climbed out of the shower and wrapped her self in a towel. "Do you need-" She started to turn around to look at Flack to ask if he wanted a towel when he picked her up and set her on the counter. His mouth slowly met with hers. She kissed him back as her hands mad his way through his thick, gray-black hair. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she returned the favor as he ran his left hand up her inner thigh, his watch catching with the mirror, shining a light. She let out a soft, "Mmm," as he started to kiss her neck and made his way to her collarbone, and then back up again. Her towel had fallen off somewhere in between this, but neither of them noticed. Well. Flack noticed.

She knew they shouldn't be doing this. This was the reason it didn't work out four years ago. It started out with sex. "Don." She whispered in his ear. The warmth of her breath tingled and shot down through his spine.

"Lynn." He whispered back to her as he picked her up and made his way to her bedroom. The whole way, she kissed him, making the bedroom seem so much farther away as he inched to it. He put her down on her bed and she tugged at his boxers, only sliding them half off. He pulled them the rest of the way and pinned her as she let out a giggle.

"We shouldn't do this." She said.

"I'm not going anywhere this time." He whispered in her ear. And that was enough to keep her going.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maddie closed her eyes as she rested he head on Flack's chest. She listened to his heartbeat and he watched her look so peaceful. He even saw a smile on her face. Rare since the death of her father. He pushed the bang away that had fallen in front of her face. He decided that she was finally asleep. "I'm glad this happened." He whispered, kissing the top of her head, and slowly closing his eyes. She smiled at him.

"Shit." She gasped, shooting up, wrapping a sheet around her. She hopped to her dresser and grabbed some under wear and threw a t-shirt on. "You're clothes are in the bathroom."

"And?" Flack asked confused.

"Mac's gonna be home soon." She said. She left the room and hurried to the bathroom. "Give me your boxers I'll put them in the dryer with my load now."

"Well, Maddie." Flack said handing her his boxers. "You sure know how to set a romantic mood."

"We're on a deadline, here Donnie." She said. "Mac's gonna be home in an hour. And I still gotta tell him why I didn't go job huntin' today."

"Because Gerard agreed to give you a job as a 1st grade detective. Good enough answer?" Flack asked her.

"Yeah no if only it was true." Maddie said.

"Well it will be tomorrow after you have your interview with him." He smiled.

"You got me an interview with Gerard?" She shrieked. "Oh, Don! Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She jumped back on the bed and kissed Flack. "You are the best ever." She whispered in his ear. "But I gotta but this in the dryer before Mac gets here. We don't want another Stella incident." She climbed back out of her bed and headed down the hall, leaving Flack smiling. He. Was the best ever.

A few moments later Kylie came back and crawled into bed. She smiled as she found what Carrie Bradshaw (SJP) would call his nook. She closed her eyes and breathed in his smell. "I've missed you." She finally admitted.

"You were gone two minutes." He said.

"No." Maddie said. "I mean for four years."

"I know I missed you too." He said as he kissed her forehead.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Taylor." Gerard said. Maddie was sitting in a very uncomfortable chair outside Inspector Gerard's office for an hour. The secretary was a bitch, she had concluded after watching her for so long.

Maddie stood up and made sure that her Marine days showed. She held her posture and nodded at the Inspector. "Sir." She said flatly making eye contact with him.

"You may come in now." He said. She followed him and stood next to a chair. She wasn't going to sit until he gave her permission. "You an sit, Lieutenant." He said. She slowly sat down.

"Thank you, sir. For taking the time to meet with me." She said.

"Your résumé is outstanding. That's why I met with you." Gerard said. "I noticed you were trained as a sniper. You also were trained for undercover work, and a few other things."

"Yes." Maddie said. "I was also the Chief at a boot camp in L.A. for three and a half years. In that time I tried my best to stay in shape, but I have to say my sniper skills are not as well as they could be. Last shooting range I went to was last week. I shot 250 out of 300 on target. I used to have a perfect score."

"Impressive. And the last time you had to enforce your weapon?"

"Unfortunately I had to shoot a suspect two years ago. He was threatening an innocent baby and was deadly we were told that if we could get a shot, to take it."

"How many others have you killed?"

"Two." Maddie said flatly.

"And I see you were a help to 9/11." Maddie nodded her head.

"I was, sir."

"What did you do?"

"I saved two lives." She said flatly. "Got a collapsed lung in return, but it comes with the territory." He nodded his head.

"I think that you've found yourself a job."

"Thank you sir. But may I know what you're thinking of?"

"I told Flack I'd give you a shot at 1st grade detective, but you've met all the needs, and more. I noticed you're an animal lover and I'm giving you a few choices. 1st grade detective where you will follow someone like Flack around for a bit. Mounted police officer where you'll patrol Central Park. That would give you full access to the barn. You could board a horse there for free. Detective Flack has told me you love horses. And the third choice. 1st grade detective k-9 officer. You'll be assigned to a puppy that you can work with and train yourself."

"Thank you sir. And I'm pretty sure which I will choose but the pay?" Gerard let out a chuckle as he told her the pay. The patrol officer and k-9 detective gave the same starting price that was the highest, which gave her a harder choice. But she had a week to decide. She left with a smile on her face. Next stop, 1st floor of the precinct. Then the lab.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maddie." Flack said. He was sitting at his desk. "How'd it go?"

"I got offered three jobs, but I'm torn between two. K-9 officer or mounted officer in Central Park. I'd be assigned a horse and be able to board my own for free. I could bring Galaxy and Spencer and only have to pay for one. But I couldn't take care of three horses. And if I became a k-9 officer, I would get a dog. I'd have to get an apartment because Mac's doesn't allow dogs."

"Which pays better?" Flack asked her.

"Mounted officer by just a thousand. It doesn't really matter." She let out a sigh.

"Maybe we can talk about it tonight over dinner." Flack said.

"We?" she asked. "You want to help me make a career choice?"

"No. I want to help you make pros and cons." He said. "Besides we still need our first date. Technically we aren't an official couple yet."

"Oh, you wanna play it like that?" She laughed. "Fine. Guess what? Official couples don't do it till the third date." She smiled.

"Damn." Flack said. "Okay, we're an official couple."

"Nope, to late." She said.

"Tonight." Flack said. "I'll pick you up after my shift. Probably around 8. Okay?"

"Alright." She said. "Are you changing or are you wearing your suit?"

"I'll probably take my tie and jack off and throw jeans on." He said.

"Where are you taking me, Detective?" She smiled.

"Not telling you. Just dress like you would have last date." He smiled.

Maddie rolled her eyes at him. "I hate surprises." She said, standing up.

"I know." He laughed. She kissed him on the cheek. "I only get a kiss on the cheek?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Gotta go." She said and left him.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mac!" Maddie yelled, even though she was in his office just three feet away from him. Stella and Danny were in his office also.

"Madison. You're right next to me." Mac said.

"I got three job offers. Three! I'm a job queen. I'm gonna be a cop! Gerard gave me three offers!" She cheered.

"Congrats." Mac said. "Is that all?" He asked.

"Yup. Well I wanted to talk to you. If I take one offer, as a k-9 officer I'd have to move out by like...next week. Because the hole no dog rule."

"We could work around that if the dog was for your job." Mac said. "There's no way you could get a place in a week."

"Thanks." Maddie said. "But I'm not even sure that's what I'm going to do. I gotta go. I gotta pick up my dry cleaning and then I have a date to get ready for." She smiled, walking off.

**_Thanks for all the support you've been giving me!! and once again check out the poll if yah want, or any of my other stories._**


	7. Children Who Are Brought Up With Lies

**_Hey guys! Here's the "First date" for Maddie and Flack. Kind of Rated M not really. There is a bit of something between them after the date but they don't have sex or even close to it. Just a warning. Also Zahki is pronouced like (Za-k-high) not (Za-ck-ie) or (Zay-ki), but (Za-k-high). Its An Arabic name meaning pure. That's all I'm hinting. Last chapter i didn't get any reviews so hopefully this chapter satisfies you and you review!! Please and for those of you who do thanks ahead of time. Also check out the poll on my profile!_**

**_XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Maddie Taylor wasn't about to just pick a job. She wanted to think about it. As much as she would have loved taking the 1st grade detective slot and call it a day she knew Flack and Mac wouldn't go for it. They wouldn't want her invading her space, and she didn't really want to invade it. If she took the k-9 offer she'd see them on occasion, and be in the same precinct as Flack. But if she took the mounting job she'd wind up sending Galaxy and Spencer to the city. Something she couldn't handle. _Damn,_ she thought. _Flack better have some damn good date plans because my life sucks right now. _She sat on the couch, thinking of her possibilities when there was a knock at the door. She jumped up to answer it, and was greeted by Detective Don Flack wearing his accustomed dark jeans and a black belt accompanied by squeaky clean white sneakers. His shirt was a simple blue long sleeve shirt, but it was a nice one. He remembered her saying she loved him in blue so many years before, and decided he'd use it against her.

"Hello, Miss Taylor." He smiled. "May I come in?"

"Wow, Don Flack asking for something." Maddie laughed allowing him to come in. "Get out your cameras!"

"Very cute." He said. "You ready?"

"Yes, just let me go to the bathroom." She said. She started to head down the hall when the house phone ringing had interrupted her. She let out a huff as she turned around and went to the kitchen wall to answer it. "Yup?" she spoke into the phone. Flack chuckled because it was the same way she answered every phone unless she knew it was him, then she came up with a witty remark. "Hey." She said. He could tell by the phone it was an old friend, and they were going to be there a long, long time. "Oh, sweetie don't cry over it…. I was actually getting ready to go out…. yeah when…okay…" Maddie had made her way over to the couch and was sitting next to Flack. "Hah…. no…. yeah, yeah, yeah, so you're gonna be here tomorrow…do you have a place to stay? I'm sure Mac wouldn't mind giving up his couch. He's already got me in his spare…oh yeah I forgot about her. No I mean I didn't forget about her I just meant I forgot you were a ….hah okay. Well listen, I'll call you when I get in, I'm just about to go out." Maddie said into the phone. Flack watched her as she smiled the whole time she was on the phone with whomever it was. "Okay, bye. Tell Jemma I said hey and be good. No boys or anything, right?" Maddie let out a slight laugh. "So? I don't care there could be little pervert 3 year olds checking her out or something…. okay, bye." She hung up the phone and turned to see Flack's questionable look. "My, friend Hannah, from L.A. is coming to town." She explained. Flack nodded his head. He didn't even know she had a friend named Hannah.

"I don't think you ever mentioned her." Flack said.

"She's got a little girl. Father died when Jemma was just 2 months."

"That's so upsetting to hear." Flack said, setting a caring hand on her shoulder.

"It didn't really matter. Hannah never even let him near that poor child. Karl was an abusive son of a bitch. She got herself in deep shit and when she pulled herself out she was pregnant with his kid. Stupid bastard committed suicide when he realized he was going to jail for a long time. He tried killing Hannah just because she was havin' a girl. He's the one that gave it to her." Flack realized how much it hurt Maddie to watch her friend suffer. "I met her about a month before she got pregnant and was the one who got her to finally realize what he was doin' to her. Although I was already to late." Maddie looked at Flack and then back down at her feet, a habit that she had solely taken from her father. Mac had also taken it from him.

"She'll be okay." Flack assured her and squeezed her shoulder.

"I know Hannah will, but Jemma? I mean how do you tell a kid that her father was an abusive fuck who tossed her mother around and then committed suicide?"

"Just like that." Flack said. "But I'd recommend substituting fuck." Maddie let out a laugh and then looked at Flack. "So you ready?" He asked her. She nodded her head and stood up.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked. "Please don't say Ray's."

"Nope not Ray's." Flack said smiling. He looked her up and down, from head to toe. She was in tight dark jeans that showed off her ass just right. She had on a long sleeve gray shirt on to go along with her jeans. She had a thick black back around her stomach on the outside of her shirt and work matching black leather boots. Her long dark hair as curled instead of the usual straight way she wore it on a day-to-day basis.

"Quit staring at me like that and go take me to get some food, Detective." She snapped.

"Right." Don said, clearing his throat. "Let's go then, shall we?"

"Where are you taking me?" Maddie asked as they headed out the door.

"You'll find out." Flack said as they walked out of Maddie's apartment. They reached a Greek restaurant about five blocks from Maddie's apartment. It was nice but not fancy. It was pretty cheap too.

"So you decide what you're gonna do?" Flack asked.

"Yes." Maddie said before she took a bite of her salad. She knew Flack was going to hate the food and want to get something later so she had ordered something light. She wasn't even that hungry anyway because of her nerves. "K-9."

"Really? I thought for sure you'd pick the horse gig." He took his first bite into his…. whatever it was and made a weird face. Maddie tried not to laugh. "What made you pick K-9?"

"I get to work with a puppy. I love puppies." She smiled. "And besides, I don't think I could be just like a cop roaming through the park on a horse. Too boring." Flack laughed.

"You are definitely not a boring woman." He winked. She couldn't help but blush. "I'm suddenly not hungry. Wanna go back to my place?"

"Third date, Detective." Maddie smiled.

"Not fair." He said back in the same singsong way she had just spoken.

"Hey. It was your idea."

"No I just said we needed a date.

"And I say we need three."

"Okay. I have an idea. Tomorrow I take you for breakfast and lunch and then dinner time we skip the date?" She laughed.

"I'm busy all day." She lied.

"With what? You don't work."

"Hannah is coming to town." Flack sighed. "Sorry buddy." But she didn't have a look of pity on her face. It was an evil smirk.

"You're an evil woman." Flack whined. "You can't shut me out like that after I've already experienced it. It's painful."

Maddie gave him a smirk. "It was your idea, Donnie." She said taking a sip of her coke. Normally that wouldn't turn Flack on, but he was so attracted to her, knowing he couldn't have her.

"This food sucks." Flack said. "I've got left over pizza in my fridge." He offered. Maddie put down her fork.

"Fine." She said. "I'm starving." Flack smiled at her and flagged the waitress for the bill.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flack and Maddie were finally situated on the couch, eating pizza from its box and watching the late night show. Maddie had her head on Flack's chest and his hand was situated on her ass. "When you going home?" He had managed to ask her. She just simply shrugged. She stood up and took the box to the kitchen. Then she opened his freezer.

"Ice cream?" She asked him. He nodded his head and she took the carton out. She grabbed two spoons and headed back to the couch.

"You're gonna eat it out of the carton?" He asked her. She nodded her head and then stuck her spoon into the carton then let the ice-cold treat go into her mouth. She offered him the other spoon and he took it, digging into the carton as well.

"Donnie." She said innocently. He turned and looked at her. "Why don't you talk about your family?"

"What's to say?" Flack asked. "Dad's a drunk, Mom wont leave him, haven't seen or heard from my sister since I threatened to kill her abusive lazy ass abusive excuse of a boyfriend. Closest I am to any of 'em is my little brother, Ducky. He's 17, hell of a hockey player. Already got scholarships coming to him and he's just a junior. Scouts are saying he could go pro. I'm basically his father. He's over here all the time and I give him rides everywhere since my Dad's to hung over to go out in the light."

"Ducky's his nickname?" Flack nodded his head. Maddie has turned the TV of to hear what he was saying, so he knew he had her full attention.

"Mighty Ducks." Flack laughed. "Real name's Zahki. My mom isn't his mom. Dad cheated on her with this exotic, Arabic woman. She agreed to let Ma raise him as her own as long as she could name him and be sent pictures of him growing up. With some money of course, and somehow my Dad talked Mom into it." He took another spoonful of ice cream before starting again.

"Then there's Ace. He's 23 now. Stupid fuck thinks he's the shit because his name means number one. Jace is his twin. Caleb is 35, the oldest, and is always purposing to somebody else. He's been engaged 4 times married twice. They waited to get a Don Jr. because Cal looks like my Ma more than the Sr. and I look like him. And my little sister is Emily. She's so clueless. Her boyfriend beats her and she wont even let me help her. She won't even leave him. No doubt he's on drugs. Don't got nothing on him because he's smart enough to keep it out of the apartment when I'm there."

Flack had talked about his whole family in just a few minutes. He loved him but they were just to messed up, conceited or insane to want anything to do with him. Ace was always talking about himself and never got past the second or third dates. Jace was all right, but him and Flack did get into fights sometimes. Caleb was too wrapped up in trying to get laid or married.

"And Zahki?" Maddie asked. "Does he know?"

"He knows he doesn't look like his mother, and he's talked to me about it. But they never told him. He doesn't know the whole story, but he's pretty damn close to it. He's smart though. His fucking name is Zahki while the rest of us got American names. I don't really talk to my brothers or sister. The only reason I put up with my dad is for Ducky and my mother. He never used to be like that. He used to love my mother. And I'm scared I'm gonna wind up like him. That I'll be a terrible father and an even lousier husband."

Maddie put a supporting hand on Flack's shoulder. "Rough life."

"Rough life." He repeated. "I'm only telling you this because you told me about your mom."

"Your secrets safe." She whispered into his ear, giving him a kiss on his cheek. Flack set his hand on her thigh and she kissed right behind his ear. She made her way to the top of his ear and sucked on it, and then trailed her tongue on the outside of it, before kissing him on the lips. She moved to sit on his lap.

"Thought you said no sex." He whispered before returning the kiss. She set one of her hands to work, toying with his belt, the other running through his hair. He pulled away and waited for her answer. She wouldn't give one. She rubbed his inner thigh and even through his jeans he felt the sensation.

"So?" She finally managed to say.

"Couldn't resist me?" He asked. She stroked him one more time and then moved out of his lap.

"Oh I can." Maddie said. "Question is how long can you take _that_?" She smiled, and licked her spoon clean. She picked up the remote and turned the TV back on, ignoring his presence.

"Come here." Flack said, turning the TV off. He leaned across the couch and his hands made his way up her leg and onto her inner thigh. He squeezed it as she let out a giggle.

"Knew you couldn't last." She smiled. He gave her one of his famous grins as he unzipped her pants. She tugged at his shirt and he took it off and kissed her collarbone as she worked his belt off. Then they both heard a knock at his door. Flack sighed, "Ignore it." She whined.

"Good idea." He whispered and started to pull her pants all the way off.

"Don, it's me! Ducky!" There was a voice as another knock came to the door. Flack let out a sigh.

"Hang on a sec, Duck!" Flack called out and reached on the floor for his shirt. Maddie zipped up her pants and sat up straight. "Hey, lucky you. You get to meet Ducky. Warning, don't be offended when he looks you up and down. He's a bit perverted." Flack whispered. Maddie smiled.

"Like you." She said smacking his ass as he left to unlock the door.

"Hey, Zahki." Flack said, opening the door.

"Dad." The boy said. Maddie watched him walked into the house and eye her up and down. He had the same dark hair Flack did, but his eyes were a dark chocolate brown and his skin was dark. No doubt they had different moms. They shared the same tall lanky figure though, and the same grin.

"What else is new?" Flack sighed and closed the front door. "I have a friend over. Maddie, this is my brother, Zahki, Zahki this is my friend Maddie."

"Hey." The boy said nodding his head and rolling his tongue against the bottom of his teeth. Flack did that too when he was trying to throw his game out.

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Flack, he spends way to much time with you." Flack smiled.

"You stayin' the night?" Flack asked. He was disappointed that his little brother had such bad timing.

"I don't know." Zahki said. "Couldn't take it so I jumped a cab and decided to come here while he's fucking mom."

"Seriously?" Flack asked. His face had a look of disgust. "Come on!" Flack sighed.

"I…I'll leave." Maddie said, jumping up.

"No, stay." Flack said.

"I gotta get up early and go to Gerard's to tell him my decision." Maddie said. "Which means I should get to bed early."

"Okay." Flack said. "You can go to bed early here. Please?" Maddie let out a sigh.

"And tell Mac what?" She raised an eyebrow at Flack. "Besides you've got your hands full with horn dog over there."

"Hey." Zahki whined. "I can't help it if I see a hot woman."

"Please sweetie, I only date men, you…you're not even close to that. You're just a little boy." Flack laughed at the fight coming abroad.

"Don's not a man." Zahki laughed. "He's a immature bastard."

"Who ever said I was dating Flack?" She asked. "I'm a cop, we work together."

"Worked with Angell, didn't you?"

Maddie let out a laugh. "You dated Angell?" She couldn't stop laughing.

"How's it funny?" Flack asked in defense, his cheeks were turning rosy red. He had his hand on the doorknob so Maddie couldn't leave just yet.

"I thought you only dated girls like Devon." She was still laughing. "Angell, oh my God. How was that, Flack?" She tried to keep a straight face. "I have to go before I die of laughter. Your brother is a comedian."

"Will you just wait, please?" Flack asked. "I want you to stay."

"Sorry." Maddie said innocently. She smiled sweetly. She leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him and whispered in his ear. "Guess you have to wait for the second date." She whispered, and Flack turned bright red once again.

"This isn't fair." He said. "I really hate you."

"No you don't." She said before leaving.

"You, Ducky." Flack said closing the door and pointing at him. "Have the worse timing ever."

Zahki tried not to laugh. "Like that girl was gonna give you the time of day."

"You're not as smart as you think you are." Don said, sitting on his couch.

"Oh yeah, how far did you get with her before I knocked on the door?"

"You're to young to know what I was doin'."

"Yeah right, I've done it before." Zahki said plopping down next to Don. "I want to know who she is."

"You just met her?" Flack said, confused. "Her name is Maddie? I call her Lynn?"

"I mean my mom." He said.

"What are you talkin' about? She's married to your father." Flack has realized he said it a little too fast.

"Cut the shit. I don't look like her or Dad. I got his hair, build and mouth that's it. I aint got mom's nothin'. Who is she? Did Dad cheat on her?"

"I shouldn't be talking to you about this."

"She was some foreign chick from another country wasn't she?" He continued. "I looked up my name. It's Arabic. I got dark skin like an Arabian, and the same eyes. Was she some slut on the side? Did Dad pay her?"

"Before you were born, Dad was an alcoholic for a while. Worse than he is now." Flack sighed as he started to tell the story. "I was like…13, 14. He got tired of Mom and when he saved this little boys life…the single mother wanted to repay him. He'd stay out late after work some nights and tell Mom that he had to stay late. He was really with her. She got pregnant and Mom tried to leave him, but he wouldn't have it. He beat the shit out of her, Ducky. Scared her shitless into stayin' and raisin' you like you were hers. Which she loves you like you were, you are. But Dad paid off your mom and she agreed to give you up as long as he sent pictures to her of you growing up and she named you."

"That fucking asshole!" Zahki yelled.

"Language! You're 17."

"My father is a bastard he cheated on our mother and fucked some dumb ass skank on the side! That skank is really my mother. What the fuck is up with people these days?" Flack hugged his little brother. "Who is she?"

"I only met her once. When she had you. Dad and Mom took us with them and she looked me in the eye and she said, something like 'you take care of your little brother. He needs a brave man like you.' And she winked at me. Her name was Kalila."

"Do you think you could run a search for her? Without telling dad?"

"No. You need to talk to him. And I didn't tell you any of that." Zahki nodded his head.

"Can I sleep on the couch tonight?" Flack got up and headed towards his bed.

"You know where everything is." He called behind his shoulder and headed for his bedroom.

When he finished brushing his teeth and taking a leak, he stripped down into his boxers and climbed to bed. He couldn't fall asleep though, as he thought about the night Zahki was born. How could he forget? It was the day that he was going to became a role model to a little clueless boy that was being brought up in nothing but lies.

**_XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Sorry if that was hard to read since it was only divided into two. I couldn't figure out where to cute things out, but that was a twist wasnt it?? Hmm I can only imagine what your thinking. So you should confirm it by RR, thankss!! hope you likey. Oh and P.S. Zahki is nicknamed Ducky because when he was a child his favorite movie was Mighty Ducks and that's how he started to grow an interest into hockey. Bet you guys know who bought him the movie in the first place! tehehehe Which brings me to I dont own Mighty Ducks ether._**


	8. Baby Talk

**_Heyy guys sorry its been awhile I've been on vacation. I really really hope you like chapter 8. I'm writing the next chapter for Kylie Flack in my other story right now so this probably wont be updated again for awhile. I've been so busy with RL but thank you all for your reviews I enjoyed them and check out my poll for this story on my profile. Next chapter I think is going to be really intense and crazy...you'll see why!! _**

Hannah Morgan Stepped off of the plane, three year old child on her hip. She smiled as she walked away from the gates and listened to the different New York accents around her. She couldn't wait to see her best friend and was so excited when she heard the news that Maddie had not only scored herself a new boyfriend, but also a new job as a K-9 officer. She knew that Maddie loved animals. So when Maddie had told her on the phone later last night that she was going to be at the precinct all day, Hannah decided to show up with her baby in hands. She had to meet the famous new boyfriend, Mac who was supposedly just like Maddie in an older male form, and Stella who could hold her liquor and had gotten Maddie totally wasted her first day in New York. She also heard about Lindsay and Danny too. Danny was really hot, that's what Maddie had said, but Lindsay was a bit odd. She couldn't really open up to there being a new person in her friends' lives. Like she was shy, or maybe just not friendly. Maddie didn't know what was up with her; she had tried but failed miserably.

Hannah quietly thought to herself as she picked up her bags and then headed out into the world to catch a cab. She checked into a hotel and dropped her bags there, and now she found herself holding her baby as she walked into a precinct. It was definitely no place for a baby to be. Guys were shouting, people were being hauled off in handcuffs, and phones were ringing off the hook. Desks were set up every which way and papers were hanging off of them all except a few that were tidy. She spotted a man with dark hair sitting across from a young petite woman. She knew it was Maddie and Flack right away. She walked over and caught the tail end of their conversation.

"Yeah right, I could kick your ass if I wanted to." Flack said, smiling.

"There's only one thing you'd ever want to do to my ass." Maddie said. Hannah tried her best not to laugh.

"Please, Madison Taylor, enough with the kinky sex S-H-I-T around my child." Hannah smiled. Maddie turned to see her best friend and her child.

"Hannah!" Maddie shrieked with joy. She stood up and hugged her best friend, and then scooped the little girl into her arms. "Hey, Jemma." Maddie said.

"Awntie Mawdie!" The little girl smiled. Flack cleared his throat.

"Oh right." Maddie said. "Hannah, Don Flack, Don, Hannah Morgan. And this is Jemma."

"Nice to meet you." Don said. "I've heard a lot in the last…two hours." Hannah laughed and shook his hand.

"I heard a lot in the last four years." She said. "Nice to put a face to the name. Maddie please don't do that."

"Do what?" Maddie asked hastily, bouncing little Jemma up and down.

"Throw her like that. She just ate about fifteen minutes ago she's gonna puke all over you." Hannah explained.

"Don't be paranoid." Maddie said. "She's not a baby anymore she's a toddler, right, Jemmy?"

Jemma giggled and placed a kiss on Maddie's cheek. She then looked over her shoulder and eyed Flack down. She wasn't sure if this man was a good guy or a bad guy. She settled on pure evil until she could prove otherwise. He smiled at her and waved. She buried her head into Maddie's shoulder. But looked up when he spoke. "Hey Jemma." He knew her name. How? How did he know her name? She had to look up to see how and he had his hand extended with an object in it. She took the object and saw what it was. A cookie. She stared at it long and hard before she finally concluded it was all right to eat. Hey, she knew he was a pretty decent guy after all.

"How was your flight?" Flack asked Hannah. He didn't really understand why Hannah was here, but he was trying to make sure Maddie's friend was comfortable.

She let out a chuckle and sat in the chair Maddie had been sitting in earlier. "Planes are never good with kids." Flack smiled remembering a certain trip to Florida with two twins before Zahki was born. "So, Maddie, how have you been? I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral. I had something I had to do. I mean not that it was more important, but I had to take care of something… which is why I even came here in the first place, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay, shoot." Maddie said.

"Actually, can we do it over lunch?" Hannah asked nervously.

"How about dinner? That way Mac can watch Jemma." Maddie suggested.

"All right."

"Yeah, besides she owes me lunch after ditching me last night." Flack winked at Hannah, which had her on a fit of laughs.

"Maddie, why are you so dirty all of the time?" Hannah asked.

"Because, guys like it." Maddie smiled. "What's this about anyway?"

"Dan." She said. "Its always about Dan. The bastard's dead and its still about him."

"How the hell?" Maddie asked.

"Madison!" Hannah scolded her.

"Sorry, what the H-E-L-L" Maddie said. "Why the F-U-C-K, more like how the F-U-C-K? Did he resurrect from the dead or something?"

"No but his father wants to go to court saying I'm gonna use up all his money before Jem turns 18. I don't need that B-A-S-T-A-R-D-S money."

"How you even have a kid is beyond me, Han." Maddie sighed. "How do you go all day spelling out every other word?"

"I don't cuss as much as you."

"Mommy." Jemma cried, reaching her hands out to Hannah. Hannah took her daughter and set her on her lap.

"So you came here to get me to give you a good lawyer?" Maddie asked.

"And to see you, and to relax. I need to jump back on the horse and I can't do it in L.A. everyone knew A-hole."

"You need to get a babysitter tonight and go out and have fun and say cuss words outside of A-hole." Maddie said.

"Thanks. But I'm not leaving her with someone I don't know."

"You know me." Flack offered.

"Oh, Flack thanks but I couldn't have you do that." Hannah started. "You even said so yourself Maddie owes ya tonight."

"He'll survive." Maddie said. "Thank you, Don. But I was thinking you could come along with Hawkes or Adam or one of your…single friends. Mac will watch her. Stella wouldn't mind spoiling her a night. Hannah needs a little eye candy at least."

"Maddie, I don't know. I haven't been out in a while, and Jemma doesn't do good with other people."

"Hannah Morgan, we're going out tonight, get over it." Maddie said. "Now let's go so you can meet Mac. And I've gotta go to the SPCA and get a training license. Start work in two days." Hannah laughed and said her goodbye to Flack, who in return smiled a sweet grin and waved at Jemma.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're the famous Mac I've heard so much about." Hannah smiled, shaking Mac Taylor's hand. "Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Same here. Maddie's spoken a lot about you." He said. "And who is this beautiful young lady?" Mac asked looking at Jemma who had shrieked to make her mother set her down. He squatted down to her eye level.

"Jemma." She said, smiling and playing with her hands.

"Hi Jemma. I'm Mr. Mac." He said.

"Hewwo Mr. Mac." She blushed.

"Do you like candy, Jemma?" Mac asked. Jemma nodded her head. "Alright let's go get some." He held his hand out and instead of taking it she jumped into his arms. Mac surprisingly smiled and picked her up to head towards the break room where Stella and Hawkes were sipping coffee. Danny was eating a slice of pizza. Maddie and Hannah followed Mac.

"Hey!" Stella squealed more to the little girl. "Oh my she's adorable."

"My name's Jemma." The little girl smiled. She had finally come out of her shell.

"Hi Jemma. I'm Stella."

"Hello Miss Stella." Jemma squealed. "Mr. Mac is going to give me candy!" Mac set her down and went for a cabinet.

"Hannah Morgan." Hannah said taking Stella's hand and shaking it.

"Stella Bonasera." Stella smiled. "You have a very beautiful daughter."

"Thanks." Hannah smiled. "Because she looks just like me." Stella laughed.

"Yes she does." Danny smiled.

"Messer, you've got a girl." Hawkes said. "Sheldon Hawkes." Sheldon said, holding his hand out for the woman to shake. She was really beautiful. Blonde hair, and green eyes. She was tall, a lot taller than Maddie was. Her ears were so tiny and her nose scrunched every time she laughed.

"Hi." She smiled, sweetly. "Good to meet you." She was cut off by her cell phone ringing. "Excuse me."

"Hey, Mac, I was gonna take Hannah out tonight with Flack and one of his buddies so Hannah could have a night off with the baby… do you think you could watch Jemma?"

"Yes." Stella said first. "We'd love to, right Mac?" Stella was already on the floor playing with Jemma.

"Lunch." Maddie said. "I gotta go to lunch with Flack."

"Oh, go ahead, I'll be fine." Hannah smiled. "I was gonna take Jemma to the toy store anyway." She said, picking up her baby. "Just walk me out and point me in the right direction and I'll meet up with you later."

"You sure?" Maddie asked her best friend. Hannah just smiled and waved to the new people she had just met.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hannah and Maddie were standing outside Flack's apartment waiting for him to answer the knock Maddie just made. She could hear the TV in the background and knew it was some type of hockey game, but the Rangers weren't supposed to be playing tonight. "He fucking had it!" Maddie her a familiar voice that didn't belong to Flack, but to his little brother Zahki. "What?" The front door flung open and there stood 17 year old half naked Zahki "Ducky" Melvin Flack. He wore just basketball shorts and his hair was unruly.

"What the fuck, Ducky?" Maddie asked. "You look like you just ate a whole box of pizza by yourself you fat fuck!"

"I did." He burped. "I'm adopted. Come in and meet the real Flack." The girls stepped inside to see a spotless apartment aside from the coffee table that clearly had been taken over by Zahki. He had at least five open bottles of soda spread across it.

"Ducky!" Maddie squealed. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm not wanted. My mother gave me up. My father is a douche bag." He said. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"I've been trying to cool him down for hours." Flack said making his way down the hall. He smelled like a fresh shower and fresh cologne. "He wont stop."

"You're leaving me! Just like she left me." Ducky whined before sitting down,

"Ducky I'll be back." Flack said.

"He can come." Maddie said. "I mean for dinner. And then we can drop him off before we go out."

"No." Flack said. "He'll be fine here."

"Look at the poor kid!" Maddie said to Flack. "He's obviously losing his mind and he needs a decent meal other than cold pizza and piss warm soda."

"Please." Ducky asked, looking at his brother.

Flack sighed and rolled his eyes. "He's coming right back after dinner," He finally caved in. Ducky ran into the guest room and came back out five minutes later in jeans and a red t-shirt from Abercrombie. "Lets go before I change my mind." Flack said and headed towards the door. Maddie followed him hand in hand and Hannah and Ducky tagged long behind as they squeezed into a cab.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don! I said Hawkes or a friend not the whole entire precinct," Maddie walked into Don Pablo's and saw a table with three guys, none that were Hawkes.

"Chill out, baby." Flack grinned. "Hawkes is on his way and I had plans with these guys so I asked them if they'd wanna do something else I couldn't just ditch them. Besides this way Hannah has a better chance of leaving with one of them." Maddie smiled at Flack's good idea.

"Very smart, detective." She said, kissing him.

"I know." He smiled. "I may only have just a high school diploma but my common sense is smarter than any other."

"No." Maddie laughed. "Its not smarter than mine. Because I know that she's leaving with Dr. Sheldon Hawkes."

"Yeah right." Flack laughed. "She's leaving with one of my guys."

"No." Maddie said.

"No what?" Ducky came up from behind them. "Are you telling him no your not gonna have sex with him tonight? Ha-ha sucks for you Donnie."

"No." Maddie said. "We're talking about Hannah." Maddie walked over to the table and left Flack alone with his little brother.

"Hey!" Maddie smiled sitting down next to a man who was still in his work suit. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. A man on his left had brown hair and hazel eyes. He was also still in his work suit. Another brown haired man with brown eyes was in jeans and a simple NYPD shirt. "I'm Madison Taylor. People call me Maddie. Flack doesn't though he makes different names every other day. Ouch!" Maddie squealed when Flack sat next to her and "accidentally" stepped on her foot. "Don that fucking hurt."

"Sorry sweetie." He smiled. "Need me to kiss it better?"

"No." Maddie said. "Hannah, come sit!" Maddie said. Hannah came over to the booth and sat in between Flack and Hawkes.

"Right, so Lynn, this is Dan Fields." Flack pointed to the blonde man. "He's a first grade homicide detective. He follows Harvey round." Flack then pointed to the Brown hair brown eyed man who Maddie realized was starting to turn grey. "And this is Fredricks. He's Sinclair's puppy dog." Maddie laughed.

"Nice to meet you guys. This is my friend Hannah. She's single." Maddie winked at the guys.

"Maddie stop." Hannah blushed.

"I'm Ducky, Flack's brother." Ducky chimed in.

"Ducky?" Fredricks asked.

"Yeah because my mom named me Zahki and I hate that name so they call me Ducky." Fredricks nodded.

"Ducky is the best forward at his school. And he's got a scholarship to NYU and a few other places." Flack said.

"Yeah and I met with this guy yesterday, I forgot to tell you about that. Shit, I forget his name. But he's a big time agent and he is saying he could get me a try out for the Rangers after I graduate." Ducky said. "Bull shit, I say but it's worth a shot."

"Language." Flack scolded him.

Ducky shrugged. "You cuss all the time."

"I'm 31, and you're 17 and Ma would kill you if she heard that mouth on you. It's worse than mine."

"Oh, I doubt that." Maddie said.

"What's that mean?" Flack asked.

"You've got a dirty mouth, and a dirty mind." Maddie shrugged. "Where's Hawkes at? Seriously is he like cutting himself or something?"

"You talk so much, Madison!" Flack said.

"Don." Maddie said.

"Lynn." Flack said back. They were staring across from each other.

"Why are you so weird today?"

"I'm not."

"You are. You're freaking out over everything. Chill out. You're running around like a chicken with its head cut off."

"No I'm not." Flack said.

"Okay, you're right." Maddie sighed, but gave him a this isn't over look. "Oh, look Hawkes!" Maddie waved at Sheldon as he walked over. "Hey Sheldon."

"Hey, Madison." He said, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "And Hannah good to see you again." He hugged her and then shook hands with Flack. "Hey man."

"Hey." Flack said.

"So, Shelly." Madison said. "How's work coming along? Catch any bad guys?"

"Yeah one today actually." Hawkes started.

"I told you earlier when you came by." Flack said, in a jealous tone. Maddie quit smiling.

"Oh, you guys were on the same case? I thought you said you were working with Danny and Lindsay." She said.

"Oh, well no it was Danny and Hawkes." Flack said and looked down at his menu. He felt like an ass.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner Hannah and Hawkes headed for Sullivan's along with Fredricks and Adam was going to meet with them. Flack and Maddie turned down the offer and took Ducky back to his house and then headed for Flack's apartment. Flack unlocked the door and followed Maddie in. She turned around and looked him in the eye, bad mistake.

"Don what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." Flack said, sitting down on the couch. "Come sit." He said.

"No." She said. "Not until you tell me what the hell is going on."

"I don't fucking know." Flack said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She asked, sitting next to him. "You were a complete asshole tonight. Like seriously. I was trying to make conversation with Hawkes and you get all pissed off and jealous I was trying to be nice to Zahki ad you get all defensive, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this? Did I do something? Are you mad at me?"

"No." Flack said. "I'm not mad at you! I'm mad at myself." He said.

"Why?" She asked. "What happened?"

"When your Dad died, I saw how sad you were and I made a promise to myself I wasn't gonna let you go if we ever started dating again, and…" Flack looked at her.

"You're letting me go." Maddie said. Flack looked her in the eye but didn't speak. "Why?"

"Lynn it's not like that." Flack said. "I'm not…I just…" Flack didn't know how to tell her. "I love you, Madison."

"Wow." Maddie chuckled. "You love me but you're trying to tell me you don't wanna see me." She stood up to leave. "You know, Don, I thought I loved you too, but obviously once again I made a huge fucking mistake with you. That's all I ever do when we get together. You leave me and then I come running back like a puppy dog, and just when I thought it was gonna work out this time you tell me it's not. I can't do this anymore. I can't so once you say it, I'm gone and I'm not coming back." She was close to tears, but she wasn't about to break.

"Lynn did you not hear me say that I loved you?" Flack stood up and grabbed her arm. "Listen to what I'm trying to say."

"No." Maddie said, heading for the door. ""I know what's coming. The same thing that came four years ago. I'm 30 years old, I don't need to hear the whole 'It's not me it's you,' bullshit." She had her hand on the doorknob when he stopped her with what he said.

"I'm not breaking up with you, Maddie." He said. She took her hand off the door and turned to look at him. She didn't speak. "I don't know if Mac or Danny ever told you about Devon…" He started. "We started dating a few months ago, and we broke up about four weeks before you came back." Maddie put her hands on her hips, and didn't know what to say.

"So she called you? She wants to get back together with you? I mean why are you telling me this if you're not going to break up with me."

"Because you might break up with me. And even if you don't we're together now, you deserve to know what's happening in my life." Flack said he walked to Maddie and took her hands. "Madison she called me because she thinks she's pregnant."


	9. Loving Someone

**_Hey guys thanks for the hits and reviews i appreciate it. Here's Chapter Nine, a little sexual but I thought that something like that was needed. I'm a "kid" and people rate this M so idk but im mature enough to read and write something like this i guess and if i get negative reviews im sorry but heres your warning ahead of time theres some sexual content. And the poll is still open on my profile but i think Hannah is gonna get with Hawkes, but that may change...so tell me what you think!_**

"Madison. She called me because she thinks she's pregnant." The sentence hung in the air. Maddie looked at Flack then down at the floor. Finally she spoke.

"She thinks?" Maddie asked, taking her hands away from Flack. "How do you think you're pregnant? Ether you are or you aren't."

"She's going to the doctor tomorrow and she'll know after. She said I didn't have to go if I didn't want, but Lynn if she is pregnant this is going to change my life in so many ways. And I understand if you don't want to be a part of it anymore. You don't know how bad I wanted it to be you carrying my first child, Maddie. I wanted it to be you and now that it's not so many thoughts are running through my head."

"Our." Maddie said.

"What?" Flack asked confused.

"Our lives are changing. If this is happening to you, it's happening to me too. I mean. I don't mean that. I mean I'm not gonna leave you because your ex is pregnant. You need someone to help you get through this. You helped me, so I'm going to help you." Maddie gave him a weak smile, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Maddie, you don't know how much this means." Flack said.

"I do know." Maddie said, pulling away. She looked him in the eye. "I know what it means. Me saying that I'm going to support you having a baby with another woman is obviously a big deal, Don." She chuckled as she spoke. She stuck her hand in her back pocket and gave a sarcastic smile. "This better be one cute baby."

"It's going to be because I'm going to be the father. But it'd be a lot cuter if you were going to be the mother."

"Nice save, Detective." She laughed.

"Besides, Lynn imagine what our babies would look like."

"Don Flack?" She asked. "Talking about making babies, and love?" She made her way to his couch. "Wow there must be something in the air making him high."

"Very funny." Flack said making his way to the couch also. "But, Lynn I'm serious here."

"Okay." Maddie said.

"That's it? Just okay?" Flack asked, setting his hand on her thigh.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Something other than okay."

"Don, you spill your guts out and say that you're in love with me in the same day you tell me your having a baby with another woman and you want me to say more than okay? I'm shocked myself I'm still sitting here."

"I know." Flack started. "I understand where you're coming from, but Lynn, there's nothing I can do."

"Yeah, I know that." Maddie said. "I'm here. I'm not leaving you."

"Good." Flack smiled. "I really do love you, you know? I'm not just saying it. And I'm not ready for this baby, I want you to know that if she is pregnant, nothing is changing between us, other than a nursery." Maddie smiled.

"I guess a nursery will be alright considering I don't live with you." She set her hand on top of Flack's.

"That can be arranged too." He said.

Maddie suddenly jumped up from the couch. "I should go." She said. "Mac probably has his hands full with Jemma." She said hurrying to the door. "Bye."

"Maddie." Flack said. "Wait."

"I'll talk to you later." She said and left his apartment.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maddie!" Hannah yelled from across the bar. Maddie turned to see Hawkes' arm securely around the small of Hannah's back. "Over here!" Maddie made her way over to Hawkes and Hannah and shyly smiled when she reached them.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you at Flack's?" Hawkes asked Maddie.

"Flack's pregnant." Maddie sighed and plopped down besides Hannah. She noticed the look on both of their faces. "No not with me. Apparently there was some Devon girl before me. And she calls him up and says she's going to the Gyno tomorrow to see if she's pregnant. And then he's like Maddie I love you, and I was like I love you too and then he's like move in with me, and I took off."

"Oh." Hannah started. "My." She set her hand over her mouth. "God." All Maddie did was nod her head. "Okay so let me get this straight. In one day you have declared your love for a man who is having a baby with another woman, but he wants you to move into his apartment with him?" Once again, Maddie just nodded her head. "All in just one day?"

"What do I do?" Maddie whined. "I mean…he's having a baby with someone else! And I'm supposed to be okay with that?"

"You said you were okay with this?" Hawkes asked.

"Yeah." Maddie said. "I thought I was, but I don't think I am. I mean a baby in another girl belongs to my boyfriend who says he loves me." She stopped and her face dropped. "My _boyfriend_ loves me." She said even louder. "Don Flack _loves_ me."

"Yes, sweetie that happens sometimes." Hannah said.

"Although I've never seen anyone in shock over it." Hawkes chimed in.

"Flack loves me and he's having a baby with another woman. But he loves _me_!"

"Would you like to announce it on CNN?" Hannah asked Maddie.

"I gotta go." Maddie said.

"Where are you going?" Hannah asked.

"Well not Hawkes' place like you will be." She winked as she left Sullivan's and started to walk back to Flack's. She wondered what she was going to tell him. She wasn't ready to move in with him, or was she. Maybe she was she was just scared he was going to hurt her like he hurt her before. And she had a boyfriend after him that hurt her too. It wasn't like she had no reason, she did. It may have been a stupid reason, but it was a good one for her. She wasn't ready to take a risk and get hurt all over again. And not only that this person she was falling for was a homicide detective. He almost died once, what was to say that the next time wouldn't be worse? Was she seriously ready to live potentially the rest of her life worrying if her boyfriend would come home after his shift? Was she sure that she even loved him? What if she never came home after shift? Not only that but he was having a child. A child with another woman. How did she fit into that? Exactly, she didn't. She couldn't help raise another person's child. She probably couldn't even give Don a kid if she wanted to.

Maddie had endless questions as she made her way to the fifth floor of Flack's building. It wasn't a shock that when he answered the door he looked pissed off at her. He sighed as he saw her through the peephole. When he answered the door he didn't have the chance to say anything before she was in his arms, kissing him. He picked her up and kicked the door behind him.

After she kissed him, Maddie pulled away. He held her, and her legs were wrapped around his waist. "I love you too." She whispered. "But you are going to be the father of someone else's baby, Don. I know I said I was okay with it, but I'm not. And then you asked me to move in with you and you can't tell me three big things like that in one day, I'm only one person. And I'm not even a big person I'm like a super tiny person."

"Madison Evelyn Taylor, shut up." Flack said before kissing her again.

She pulled away again. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You love me back. And you don't have to be okay with the whole baby thing. I'm not even okay with it. And as for moving in with me…"

"I'll think about it and get back to you after we're done having make up sex." Flack smiled and started to carry her to his couch. Her stripped her shirt off and left her in just her bra and dark jeans. She wore black boots, which he had unzipped and threw them along with her black socks. She moaned as he set his tongue on her stomach and kissed his way back up to her neck. He trailed kisses up and around her ear. She tugged at his zipper and pulled his pants down as he worked his shirt off, leaving him in just boxers. He undid her belt and set it on the arm of his couch.

"I never realized how small this couch was." He whispered in her ear. His breath was warm and tingled in her ear and she let out a giggle as he moved his mouth down back to her panties, leaving each part of her body that he kissed warm. He took them off and she moaned as he started to rub her. She closed her eyes and ran her finger unconsciously up his scar. She had memorized it and knew how it felt against her fingers. He would have stopped any other girl that did this, but Maddie was different. He didn't care. He actually _liked_ it when she did that. "Baby." He said.

"Just shut up and get to work." She demanded, clutching the sides of the couch.

"You." He said, working his way back up and ignoring her commands. "Are." He stopped and kissed her breast. "Very, very, wet."

"I know." She said. She gripped his hair and tried to push him back down but he just laughed. "Don!" She groaned as he entered her with his fingers, stroking her with his thumb. He matched his fingers with the same rhythm and enjoyed every noise she made as he kissed her neck. "Oh…God…" She yelled. "Fuck! Don!" She bit her bottom lip as she reached an orgasm, causing her to let out a yelp.

"I love you." He said. She nodded her head as she flipped him over so she was on top of him this time.

"I know." She smiled, kissing him as she tugged his boxers fully off. She stroked him and he let out a gasp. "You like that?" She asked him, watching him nod. "Good." She smiled as she ran the same hand up his stomach, causing him to twitch. She ran it back down and stopped at his cock, starting to rub it fast before sticking it into her mouth, causing him to moan even louder.

"Maddie!" He yelled. He grabbed her hair and she still kept going. "Wait! Stop." She was confused but stopped anyway and looked up at him. "I don't have a condom. Hang on." She nodded her head and watched him get up. "Just to be safe." He got up and pulled his boxers on and then went into the bathroom.

"Yeah wouldn't want two women pregnant." She said to herself. Flack didn't hear it though. He was too busy rummaging through the bathroom. A minute later he emerged with a condom in hand.

"You know what?" Maddie asked him. He just looked at her. "Suddenly, I'm not in the mood." She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed for her clothes.

"What?" Flack asked confused. "Why?"

"Because." She said. "Forgetting a condom is a big turn off for one." She hooked the clasp to her bra and pulled her underwear on before she grabbed Flack's shirt and threw it on for herself, indicating she was willing to spend the night if she was welcome to.

"I know." He said, walking over to her. "I just…Devon said she was on the pill and look. I'm just trying to take every precaution we can."

"You know what Flack?" Maddie said, now frustrated about Devon's name coming into the conversation about _their_ sex life. "Twenty bucks that baby isn't even yours."

"She told me I was the last guy she was with." Flack said.

"Bull fucking shit." Maddie said. "Do the fucking math. It was four weeks before I was even in the picture. I've been in New York for another four. That's at least eight fucking weeks. If she's as hot as I've been told she was fucking someone else the day after you broke up. And she would have thought six weeks ago she was pregnant. I've had pregnancy scares before and it doesn't take eight weeks for you to think you're pregnant."

"Whatever Maddie." Flack said. "If you think you're so fucking right then why don't you prove it?"

"Oh, I fucking will." Maddie said. "I'm going with you guys to the OBGYN tomorrow and we're gonna make sure the doc takes a blood test along with it. And just so you fucking know, Don, I was pregnant when I left four years ago. With your kid."

"What?" Flack asked. "No you weren't." Maddie looked at him.

"I was." She said. " I didn't leave for L.A. just because I had a job lined up there." She started. "I had a miscarriage and my friend was a doctor there. He told me I had some kind of miscarriage and I needed surgery right away. So I flew there and he did it for me and when I woke up I was as good as new. I mean other than the fact my unborn kid died. And he told me that he wasn't positive but there could be a chance i wont have kids." Maddie couldn't look Flack in the eye. There were only four people that knew this about her. Mac, Max, Hannah, and her mother were the only ones she had told. It wasn't something she was worried about until she found someone who wanted to settle down with her, and this someone might have been Don.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were pregnant, Lynn?" Flack asked her. She wiped her eyes and then looked at him.

"Because it was a miscarriage. I wasn't gonna bother you with something that didn't involve you anymore. Besides I couldn't face you."

"What do you mean you couldn't face me?"

"I was embarrassed." She said. "Just like if this was your baby, Devon would be embarrassed, and it doesn't seem to me she is. But what do I know?" She shrugged and headed for his bedroom. "I don't wanna fight with you anymore, okay? So lets just go to bed and we'll talk about this in the morning."

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay." Maddie said. "I'll move in with you." Her and Flack had been lying in bed for almost twenty minutes after they finished their "make-up" session. They were talking about work and then she finally spoke about the fact he asked her to move in.

"You will?" He asked, shocked at how random she could be sometimes. But then again he should have known that she was like that by now. One minute they were buck naked about to have sex and the next she was pulling her clothes on picking a fight with him. One second she was spilling her secrets and the next she was saying she loved him, and now they were finished having sex and talking. It had been one rough two hours since the second she stepped back in his apartment.

"Yeah." She said. "I mean… you need someone to clean up after Ducky because we all know you refuse to. And I think it could be fun."

"Yeah." Flack agreed. "It could. Maybe we could even buy a new one."

"Possibly." Maddie said. "Once I get a job so we could afford it."

"Two more days."

"I know. I'm so excited. But right now I'm tired. Good night, and thanks for the shirt, and it smells good. Like you."

"Anything else you'd like to cram into that?" He joked with her, before kissing her nose.

"No. I think that's pretty much it. Sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Night, Lynn." Flack said. Maddie rolled to her other side and Flack set his arm around her.

"Your feet are cold." She said after about ten minutes.

"Ughh." Flack groaned. He was almost asleep when she snapped him out of his trance.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Lynn." He mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Go to bed."

"Sorry." She whispered, kissing his arm. "Don?"

"Lynn?" Flack said back.

"Don't leave me. Not even if I ask you too."

"I'm right here." He said. "But right now I'd like to go to sleep."

"Okay." She said, closing her eyes and finally going to sleep.


	10. Broken Hearts

**_Hey guys sorry its been awhile been caught up in RL and then i got my laptop taken away... but here is chapter ten I hope you guys like it...i enjoyed writing it. i didnt get any reviews last chapter so hopefully you guys like this. Please RnR!! _**

When Flack woke up, he did his best to crawl out of bed without Maddie realizing he was awake. Somehow, he successfully managed the maneuver and was in the shower within five minutes. Usually when he was in the shower he would think about everything in his life. From work, to his personal life. Today he didn't think about work. He thought about Devon. How she was pregnant and it was his child. How was Maddie going to deal with the fact he was going to be raising another woman's child in his home? In _their_ home. He punched the wall and rested his head on it. "God, what have I done?" He asked, looking up at the ceiling. "I messed up." After about 30 seconds of staring at the ceiling, he let out a sigh and finished his shower.

As he wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom, he let out a dramatic sigh. And as he reached the bedroom he let out another sigh as he quietly opened the door so he wouldn't wake Madison. This was going to be a hard habit to get used to. He was used to being able to be as loud as he wanted, but now he had Maddie to worry about waking up.

"I'm already awake." She said, her eyes closed. She smiled at how she heard him tiptoe through the bedroom.

"Thank God." Flack said, crawling into bed.

"What time is it?" She asked him, not opening her eyes.

"5:30." He said, kissing her shoulder blade.

"Jesus." She said.

"That's crime for you baby." He said.

"I know." She said, rolling over to face him. She took in how he was wearing nothing but a towel. Both of them were avoiding the truth, and both were anticipating how to bring it up.

"I'll call you as soon as it's done." He whispered in her ear. The warmth of his breath traveled through her body, and caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up.

"Is it wrong for me to hope she's not?" Maddie asked him. He shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"No. But if she is, I have to deal with it." He said.

"I know you do." She said. She went to kiss him when his phone went off.

"Flack." He said. "Devon…" He glanced at Maddie who rolled her eyes. "Err…I'll just meet you there…what time…no I'm sure…yeah…I'm going to be at work so I'll just walk there…bye." He hung up the phone and then turned to Maddie.

"You look hot in just a towel." She said. "I definitely like this look on you."

"Thank you." He laughed. "But as much as you like it I have to change for work."

"Fine." She sighed. "But you have to come home on time because I'm going to cook dinner for you."

"Okay." Flack said. "I should be home by 9. Hopefully. If not I'll call you."

"Okay." She said, getting up from Flack's bed.

"Oh, I forgot. I'll get a copy for my key before I come home." He said.

"Okie doke." She yawned.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are we dealing with Flack?" Mac asked Flack as he stepped under the crime scene tape onto a basketball court, accompanied by Danny and Stella.

"This place keeps getting' dead people and my YMCA kids aren't gonna be allowed to come back here no more." Flack said. "Victor Louz. Plays basketball for a rec. team. Just two days ago I was out here playin' ball with him. That's beside the point. 37 years old, witnesses say they came to play ball and there he was. That's all I've got so far."

"You know this guy well, Don?" Stella asked him as she set her kit down.

"We went to Sullivan's together a few times." Flack said. "We weren't that close though. I do know he's got a wife and two girls and a son."

"How old were they?" Stella asked.

"12 and five." Don said clearing his throat. "His son is 19. Different mom from the girls. Listen, Mac. If you don't mind. I wanna go to his house and tell her myself."

"Understood." Mac said.

"Speaking of wives." Danny said. "I heard you invited Madison to live with you."

"Sure did." Flack said.

"Oh yeah?" Mac asked. "Ether of you planning on telling me?"

"Sure." Flack smiled. "Sooner or later. But let's not get off track here. We got a dead guy on our hands. I'd like to find this guy before it's too late."

"Don't you hurt her again." Mac said before he pulled out his camera. "Or else you'll end up like Mr. Louz here."

"Understood Lieutenant." Flack said. "I'm gonna go talk to some witnesses and then I'll head over to Mrs. Louz."

"Alright. We'll call you if we get anything." Danny said to his best friend.

"When did he ask her to move in?" Mac asked Danny once Flack was out of earshot.

"Last night. Hawkes told me." Danny said.

"How does Hawkes know before me?"

"He slept with Hannah last night." Stella chirped. "Hannah told me this morning when she picked up Jemma."

"This is so confusing." Mac sighed, focusing back to his work.

"All drama is." Stella laughed. "Hannah also told me that Devon is trying to get back into the picture."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked. "I thought that bitch was gone."

"She was." Stella said. "She is, Maddie knows Flack won't go back to her."

"But what if Flack does?" Mac asked.

"We don't know the whole story so we can't say." Stella said. "But we both know Flack very well, he'd never do that. Especially not to Maddie."

"Yeah." Mac said. "You're right. I just wish I knew why she's painting her self back into the picture."

"Don't worry." Danny laughed. "Nice analogy though."

"Yeah." Stella said. "And if Maddie thinks she's painted to much, Maddie will step in and paint over her." She said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Make fun of me." Mac said. "I sign your pay checks. Remember that." He said, and started bagging evidence. Even though the subject was dropped, Mac couldn't get over the fact that Devon was possibly going to take Flack from Maddie. He knew that Maddie wouldn't be able to bear losing Flack once more. How was she going to get through losing someone again? He could barely do it the second time around, and she wasn't as strong as she led people to think.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now 11 in the morning and Maddie had just finished taking a shower. She had changed and put make up on and was getting ready to go grocery shopping for dinner when Flack's front door started to thud.

"Damn." She sighed, leaving the bathroom. As she approached the living room the banging got louder and harder. "One second!" She called. She hurried to the door and took a deep breath before looking in the peephole, something she hated to do. Zahki.

She opened the door. "Ducky it's a school day and you're not in school. Please explain this to me, and you better have a good excuse."

"Where's my brother?" Ducky asked storming into the apartment. "Why are you here without him?"

"Don's at work." Maddie said. "And I'm going to live here soon so get used to it."

"He asked you to move in?" Ducky asked her. "Wow. He really likes you. When are you going to meet my parents then?"

"I don't know." Maddie sighed. "Ducky what do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to Donnie." He said, plopping onto the couch. "About…girls."

"Oh." Maddie said. "Well I would offer help but you're like what 17 so I have a feeling what you're asking about."

"Yeah…" Ducky said. "Her name's Elizabeth."

"That's a pretty name." Maddie said.

"I think I love her." He said. "I mean I know that like ten years from now we probably won't be together but she's…amazing. How old were you?"

"When…" Maddie asked.

"You're first time."

"Err. Maybe you should talk to Don about this."

"Yeah. You're right." Ducky said.

"So why did you skip school today, Zack?"

"Did you just call me Zack?" He asked her, and she nodded her head. "Why?"

"I don't know. Because Ducky is your family's nickname. And I'm not your family."

"But I consider you family." He said. "You're Donnie's girlfriend, and he loves you." Maddie had her back turned to the door so she didn't realize it when the knob turned and a woman with curly hair stepped in, but Zahki noticed. "Who the hell are you?" Zahki asked, standing up. Maddie turned and saw her. She didn't know what she looked like, but she knew it was Devon.

"Devon…" She said. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Zahki Flack. Don's brother." Ducky said. "And this is Maddie Taylor. Why are you in Don's apartment?"

"Don's my boyfriend." She lied. "He asked me to meet him here so we could go to the doctors."

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She broke into your apartment Don!" Maddie said as Devon was across the lab in a room with Danny and Lindsay. "She tried to tell me you guys were dating and you asked her to move in. She's psycho."

"Why was Ducky there?" Don asked. "What were you doing with him there?"

"Oh my God. Don't turn this around on me. She's the one that's crazy not me. Ducky came by thinking you were off, and he was about to explain to me why he skipped school but then psycho babble bitch breaks in."

"Okay quit calling her that." Flack said defensively.

"Are you defending her?" Maddie chuckled. "You are. Wow, Flack. You are so in denial that she's carrying your kid you'll do anything for her. I've got news for you. If she lied about breaking in, and dating you, she's lying about carrying your child. She was in your apartment for something. Don't you want to know what?"

"You called me Flack." He said.

"Damn right I did." She said, clearing her throat and placing her hands on her hips.

"That hurt." He fixed his tie and then glanced back at Devon and Lindsay, noticing Danny was walking towards them. He then returned his eyes on Maddie. She knew she was going to fall under his eyes if she didn't break away the eye contact they were holding. She bit her lip and started to tap her foot, an annoying anger habit inherited from her mother." Damn you always do that." Flack groaned.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Every time we get mad at each other you give me that look."

"What look?" She laughed as he threw his hands up in the air.

"The look. You bite your lip and you give me the look."

"Well I'm glad your associating the fact when I'm pissed off I have a look. Because let me tell you, Don. I'm pissed off at you."

"I'd kiss you right now and show you how sorry I am but we're in a work place. And your brother is the head dog around here." Flack explained, stepping in closer to Maddie. He looked down at her while she looked up, and he entwined his fingers in hers.

"Don." She whispered.

"I love you, and I'm not going to ever pick her over you. But, baby. If she is pregnant with my son or daughter, we're both going to have to adjust to her craziness."

"Okay." Maddie whispered. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. I get what you were thinking. You have a right to be upset. I would be."

"It's not fair." She said. "I just want everything to be perfect."

"But nothing ever is." Flack explained. "So you take the good with the bad and you make the best of both."

"Yeah." She whispered. "You're right."

"Okay." Flack said, cupping her face, and kissing her temple. "Do me a favor." He whispered. "Quit telling me I'm right. It's not a turn on."

"What is…. Detective?" Her voice stood behind them. Flack turned around so both Maddie and him were facing Devon.

"Nothing Devon." Flack said.

"Oh, really?" She asked, pulling something out from her purse. A gun. Flack was to late to react. He pulled his gun out too late and his girlfriend was lying on the floor, blood filling around her, and then Mac came out along with Danny and chased Devon out of the building, as Flack fell to the ground, and looked at Maddie. She was bleeding from her chest, and Flack knew that was the worst place to be hit other than your head. He applied pressure to the wound.

"Don." She said.

"Shhh…" Flack said. "Lynn you're okay. You're gonna be okay." He looked at her and felt her body spas under him.

"No." She said. "I'm not."

"I need an EMS over here!" Flack screamed. "Officer down! Hawkes!" He didn't know what to do to keep her from slipping away.

"It hurts." She said.

"I know it does, baby. I know it does." He turned and saw a crowd forming. "Hawkes!" He screamed again. "Hawkes! I need you man!"

"He's not coming." She whispered. "Don, Don I can't…"

"I know. Just keep breathing." Flack said as Hawkes ran over with a kit in his hand.

"EMS is on their way." Hawkes said. "Flack here's what I need you to do. Hold her hand. That's all you have to do." He reached in his kit and pulled out three gauze pads. "Stella you keep opening these. I'm gonna need a lot." He opened on and pressed hard on her chest, adding gauze pads every time the white was died completely red.

Each time Hawkes added more pressure, she would gasp in pain. "Okay, Maddie you squeeze Flack's hand. I can see your heart. Here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to reach in and I'm going to squeeze it, it's not pumping correctly. It will just take a second but it's going to hurt like hell okay? If you can hear me blink twice." He watched as she blinked once, and then a second time. "Okay I need you to try your best to sit still. Lindsay sit on her legs. Flack she's gonna squeeze hard, alright?" Hawkes looked down at the opening and then looked at Maddie. He didn't say when he was going to do it, but everyone knew he did as she let out a yelp, and Flack winced as she squeezed.

"Everyone stand back!" A man came running in and was followed by two others pulling a gurney. Everyone stood back other than Flack, Hawkes, Stella, and Lindsay.

"She was shot in the chest. Her pulse was weakening so I pumped her heart up a little." Hawkes explained. "She's unconscious now, but should be fine once you hook her to some oxygen."

"Okay." The man said, pulling out an IV. "We've got it from here."

"I'm going with her." Flack said.

"I'm sorry you can't." The EMS said to Flack.

"NYPD, asshole." Flack said, flashing his badge with his free hand. "I'm going."

"We'll catch you up when Danny and Mac get back with Devon." Lindsay said as he watched Flack and Maddie leave. Who knew Devon was that obsessed? Didn't she break up with Flack?


	11. Complicated Complications

Flack was pacing the hospital's lobby, speaking in Italian when Danny, Mac, Hawkes, and Hannah reached the hospital. Hannah saw Flack covered in blood, and knew it was Maddie's. She hurried over to Flack and checked his body. "Don." She said. "You were shot."

"No I wasn't." He said, running his bloody hand through his hair. "Maddie was. This is Maddie's blood." He looked at Mac and Danny and then at Hawkes. "Hawkes… you saved her. With you she'd be dead right now."

Hawkes nodded his head and then watched as Hannah pressed into Flack's armpit, causing Flack to shrink back in pain. "Don that's a hole. The bullet skimmed you."

"And then hit Maddie?" He asked. "But she was next to me on the other side, not behind me."

"There were two gun shots." Hawkes explained.

"Did you get her?" Flack asked turning to Danny and Mac.

"I'm sorry, Don." Mac said.

"What? How could you not? She was right there." Flack said. He point to the ground and then looked at Hannah. "

"You need to get stitched up."

"No." Flack said. "Not until I know she's alright." He said, as he started pacing again, ignoring the pain in his arm. "This is all my fault." He said. "I should have never dated her. I shouldn't have. She's crazy."

"It's not your fault." Hannah said. "But Flack sit down. Now." She looked him in the eye and he finally sat. She turned and saw a nurse walking past them. "Excuse me can you get me peroxide, gauze pad, a needle, thread and a numbing shot?" She said to the nurse.

"And you are?"

"Hannah Morgan. I'll be your boss starting tomorrow." Hannah said. "So if you would like to be on my good side when I start you'll do what I ask."

"Yes ma'am." The nurse said, hurrying off.

"I don't need stitches." Flack said. "I need to see Lynn and make sure she is alright. I need to say sorry. We were fighting."

"Flack shut the fuck up." Hannah said. "Just sit still. Madd is gonna be just fine. Sheldon did a brave thing and gave her a greater chance at survival. Her surgeon is Dr. Holden, the best cardiologist I have ever met. Why do you think I chose this hospital to be chief of surgery? Because it's the best hospital in New York and New Jersey. So sit down and chill out. Everything will go fine, and if it doesn't I'll let you shoot me, okay? So just sit still and let me stitch you up and then you can go back to pacing the halls like a stupid fuck."

"You're definitely Lynn's best friend." Flack said lifting his arm up to allow Hannah to stitch him up.

"I know." She smiled, and took the equipment from the nurse she had barked orders at just a few moments earlier. "Thanks sweetie. Now can you do me a favor and check on Madison F- Taylor? She should be in surgery with Holden."

"Sure thing Dr. Morgan."

"No need." A man said, wearing his cap. "I'm Holden, Dr. Morgan."

"Pleased to meet you. How is Lt. Taylor?"

"Stable." Dr. Holden said. "I was able to remove the bullet successfully, and thanks to Dr. Hawkes Maddie has a much better chance of survival. There is no telling what will happen until she's woken from the anesthesia, and she starts breathing on her own. Right now it can go good or it can go bad."

"Meaning?" Flack asked.

"Heart transplant." Hawkes said. "Pacemaker, hole in her heart, ether way I fucked up her heart." He sat down next to Flack. "I shouldn't have done it."

"There's no telling." Dr. Holden continued. "She may be fine. It's too early to tell. And Dr. Hawkes?" Hawkes looked at the doctor. "You saved her life. Don't think otherwise." Dr. Holden turned and headed towards a room, leaving the group to themselves.

"You almost called her Flack." Flack stated as Hannah finished stitching him. She wiped Maddie's blood from his hands and face, leaving just his shirt stained.

"Slip of the tongue." Hannah says, not taking her eyes of Hawkes, who is petrified of what he has done to Maddie. "Sheldon." She says as she observes him staring at a block on the wall.

"Sorry." Hawkes says. "I just… I never thought about what would happened if I were to grab her heart like that." He explains. "I should have, and I didn't."

"If I was there, I would have told you to do it." Hannah assures him. "It was the only way. Hawkes, if you were to have just applied pressure, it would have never started to pump again, and you know damn well the EMT wouldn't have taken the risk you did. If it wasn't for you, we might not have Maddie with us right now."

"You're right. I just… if something does go wrong I'm never going to stop blaming myself." He said. "Even though it was the only thing to do."

"Lets just be thankful she's not on Sid's table, eh?" Mac said. "Hawkes you did a good job, Flack, I'm just as pissed of as you. Danny, don't beat yourself up we'll catch her, and Hannah, thank you for talking Flack down." Mac says. "Now every body quit thinking about yourselves, and think about Maddie. I'm going to call Stella to process her, and Flack you are going to go home and get some rest, and you aren't on this case. Neither am I. Messer, you and Stella are head on this one. I want you to check the lab. The bullet that hit Flack is somewhere in there. Find it. Hawkes I don't want you working this one ether, Lindsay is going to work in the lab with Adam, and Angel will be our detective unless Garrard thinks that we should have someone from SVU. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Danny said. "I'll call Stella now and tell her." He hurried outside to get a better reception.

"I'll go check with Holden and see if she can have visitors." Hannah said.

"No one goes in until Stella's finished." Mac said, sitting down and sighing. He couldn't bear the though of losing Maddie. He'd lost Claire, and his father, and he knew if he lost Maddie it would be the end of everything. He'd shut out Stella and lose her too.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Maddie." Stella said, peeking her head into Maddie's room.

"Where's Don?" She said. Her voice was raspy, and hurt.

"He's in the waiting room." Stella assured her.

"Was he hurt?"

"He's fine. There were two shots, and one skimmed his armpit. Hannah stitched him up and the bullhead he is refused to let her until he knew you were okay." She explained.

"When can I see him?" She asked.

"As soon as I process you." She said.

"I hate that word." She said, closing her eyes. "How do you tell a victim that you're going to process her? It sounds so…"

"Depersonalized?" Stella asked. "I know. I've been there."

"Okay…" Maddie says. "Just do it. The quicker we get this done the quicker I can see him."

"You aren't mad at him." Stella observes, knowing that in most cases like this the girlfriend would still be infuriated at her boyfriend, and would blame it all on him."

"No." She shook her head. "It's not his fault Devon is crazy. He made a mistake with her. People are allowed to make mistakes." She said.

"You are just like Mac. Analyzing everything." Stella smiled.

"I'd laugh but it hurts." Maddie said. "I'm not like Mac at all."

"You are. You just deny it." Stella laughs.

When Stella finishes, Maddie is half asleep. The anesthesia hasn't completely worn off yet. Stella promises to send Flack in when she leaves, and sticks to her promise, walking into the waiting room to see Flack and a younger version of Flack sitting in the lobby.

"She keeps asking for you." Stella says to Flack, but looks at the boy.

"She's okay though?" Flack asked.

"She's strong." Stella said. "She really loves you."

"I know she does." Flack said. "Stell, you don't know how horrible I feel. I feel like this is all my fault."

"It's not though." Stella said. "I've got some work to do finding Devon. Call me if anything changes."

"I will. And I almost forgot. This is my little brother Ducky, Ducky this is my friend Stella." Flack said.

"Nice to meet you." Ducky said. "I'll stay out here so you can talk to Maddie, but then I want to talk to her." He turned to his brother, who nodded his head and then walked to Maddie's room.

He opened the door and saw her lying with her eyes closed. Her face was pale, and she had wires all over her. She had an oxygen tube in her nose, an IV pumping blood back into her system, and Iv pumping fluids, a pulse regulator on her finger, and at least two tubes in her chest. He knew the pain she was in. He had his chest pried at once before also.

She opens her eyes as she hears someone enter. She hopes its Don, but doesn't want to risk it being someone else. "I'm asleep." She says.

"Great." He says, entering, taking fast long strides to make it to the chair next to her. "Because I love to watch you sleep." He grabbed her hand, causing her to open one eye.

"Stalker." She said, and then opened the other eye. "We've got matching scars now." She smiled.

"Lynn." Flack sighed.

"Don't say it." She stopped him. "It wasn't your fault. Don't say you're sorry."

"It was my fault though." He said.

"Were you the one that pointed the gun at me?" She asked, and when he didn't replied she let out a dramatic sigh. "Don't blame yourself, okay? Mac caught her right?"

"No." Flack said. "He didn't."

"He will." She said. "Look at the glass half full, not empty." She started her first fit of coughs since she woke up; painful coughs that cause her eyes to tear.

"Are you okay?" Flack asked her, as he watched helplessly as his girlfriend sat in pain.

"No." She said. "I think I need a doctor. Something's not right."

"Okay, I'll page someone." He said, hitting a button above the bed. About twenty seconds later two nurses were in the room, and Flack had a feeling Hannah requested at least two nurses standing around her room at all times.

"Good evening, Lt. Taylor." One said. "I'm Nurse Gina, and this is Nurse Amy."

"My chest hurts…" Maddie started.

"That's normal we'll get you some vicodin." Amy said.

"She just had a fit of coughs." Flack said. "We think something's up. It didn't hurt until after she coughed."

"It's completely normal, when you cough your chest works super hard." Gina explained.

"It hurts, Donnie." Maddie said.

"I know, baby." Don said. He turned to the nurse. "Look just do us a favor and have her a cat scan or whatever. Just to be on the safe side."

"I'm not sure we can do that." Gina said. "There's no reason she needs one."

"I think I should call Hannah, baby." Flack turned to Maddie. "See what she thinks about your cough, if its really hurting that bad." She nodded her head.

"I…" She started before she let out a gasp.

"She's not breathing." Flack said as he watched her eyes close, and her machines start to beep, indicating she was going into a cardiac arrest. "Believe us now?" Flack asked Gina, shooting an angry glare at the two nurses.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How the hell!" Flack screamed. He was standing in the hallway with Mac, Hannah, and Dr. Holden.

"She's fine now." Hannah said. "Holden, what happened?"

"I had my intern do the cross-stitch, I'm thinking he messed up somewhere. If I can go back in I can see where the mistake is and correct it."

"No!" Flack said. "No way in hell you're going back in there and fucking up again! Why didn't you say an intern worked on her, aren't you supposed to ask if that's okay."

"Don, relax." Mac said. "She's still alive, and flipping out doesn't help. Now, Hannah what do you think?"

"Dr. Holden made a misjudgment, and this time around it will be him and myself performing the surgery, not an intern. Don, we have to. If we don't…"

"Oh God." Flack said, swallowing hard. He leaned up against the wall and put his face in his hands.

"Don." Mac says. "What do you think?"

"It's up to you." Flack said. "Legally, my opinion doesn't count."

"Do it." Mac said. "But if you mess up this time…" He didn't have to finish his sentence.

"Mac, I promise you that we're not going to mess up this time. Dr. Holden wont mess up this time. Correct Holden?" Hannah said, trying to assure him that this time nothing else could go wrong.

Flack turned and walked away from the three adults discussing surgery and death, and he joined his brother in the lobby. "Can I see her now?" Ducky asked his big brother.

"No." He said, sitting down. "No you can't. Something happened."

"What?" Ducky asked. "Is Maddie okay?"

"No. She…there was a complication in the first surgery. The have to perform another."

"This is all your fault!" Ducky screamed, standing up.

"Zahki." Don said. "I know it is. You don't need to tell me."

"I like Maddie." He said. "I don't want to lose her."

"None of us do Duck, none of us do." He knew that without Maddie in his life he didn't think he could ever be happy again, and this, was a turning point in how frightened he was to be losing her.

"Don." Mac sighed, sitting down. "Here." He handed Flack a folded piece of paper.

"What is it?" Flack asked confused.

"Hannah said she wrote it for you after she woke up again from the cardiac arrest." Mac explained. "She wants you to read it before she goes into surgery again."

He carefully unfolded the paper, and saw that it was a decent length.

_Don, _

_I know that this has hit you the hardest, and I know that you feel this is your entire fault. But the truth is, I don't blame you. You need to know I think that you did nothing wrong but make a poor misjudgment in dating a girl. If it weren't for Devon and her faking a pregnancy, you probably wouldn't have told me you loved me, or asked me to move in with you. They always say that you don't know what you have until you lose it, and they are right. The four years without you have been so tough and I wouldn't be able to bear leaving you without me because I know how hard it is. So I'm begging you, please don't give up on me, because I'm not giving up on you. I promise you that with time I will be okay. I hope you can say the same._

_With Love, _

_Lynn._

He let out a loud sigh and folded the letter, pressing it against his head as he leaned forward. He felt so sick. He wished there was something he could do other than just sit and wait for a result, but he couldn't. He knew everything he did was because he had made a mistake, and he just wished that it was back to high school when the mistake didn't have such a horrible consequence. When not doing your homework meant you had a detention, not someone you love receive a bullet hole to the heart. He cursed himself as he realized that he should have done his homework, he should have run a background check on Devon, or at least asked her some more questions about her family. She asked about his and he answered them. If he asked she would have answered and he would have known something was up.


	12. Welcome Back!

**_Hey guys sorry its been awhile, but I've been busy. And ohmygosh i spilled water on my laptop!!! it turned off and for two days i was freaking out, devasted but a miracle happened and it works now!!!! Well here's chapter 12. Review!! And i'll reply sorry its been awhile!! Agh ive missed you guys._**

Six hours after her second surgery, Maddie was finally awake. She sat, staring at Hannah while she ran a few tests. "When can I see Donnie?" Maddie asked Hannah.

"Not until tomorrow sweetie." Hannah replied, sitting next to her. "He fell asleep in the lobby. We don't wanna wake him."

"I want to see him though." She said. "Hannah I wanna see him."

"I'm right here for you." Hannah replied. She reached out for Maddie's hand but Maddie moved it from her.

"Please go see if Don is awake." Maddie said. "I need him, Han. I need him."

"Alright." Hannah finally agreed. She stood up and left the room.

In the lobby Mac, Danny, Zahki, Stella, and Hawkes, were sitting patiently. Mac had somehow managed to get Flack to fall asleep. He was sprawled uncomfortably across four chairs. Zahki sat at the feet of his brother close to sleep himself, and Stella was standing while Mac sat with his elbows on his lap and his head in his hands, the same as Danny. Hawkes sat patiently tapping his foot.

As Mac saw Hannah approach from the corner of his eye, he stood up as fast he could. "How is she?" He asked.

"She keeps asking for Flack." Hannah sighed, sitting next to Hawkes. "She won't even talk to me."

"I want to go talk to her." Mac said. Hannah nodded her head and Mac headed towards his sister's room.

He opened the door and saw her eyes closed. He knew that she wasn't sleeping though. "I know you are awake." He said, sitting in the empty chair next to her.

"Damn it." She sighed, rolling on her back, and opening her eyes. She flashed a weak smile at her big brother.

"How do you feel?" He asked her.

"Like I had open heart surgery twice in one day." She said in a low whisper. It wasn't because her voice hurt, but because she was doped up on drugs. "Did you catch her yet?"

Mac cleared his throat before speaking. "We've got cops on every tunnel, bridge, and exit out of the city looking for her." He said, unable to look his sister in the eye.

"You'll think I'm crazy." She said. "But I saw Dad." He nodded his head, hinting for her to go on.

"He…" She started. "He told me I wasn't allowed to leave." She twiddled with her thumbs, unable to look at him. "He told me I had to stay for you."

There was an awkward silence in the room. Neither knew how to break it. Maddie began biting her lower lip, and Mac picking at his thumbs. "Donnie still sleeping?' She asked.

"Yeah." Mac said. "He fell asleep about fifteen minutes ago. His brother, Zahki is still awake. Him and I talked Flack into laying down."

"Zahki is here?" Maddie asked. "How is he?"

"He cares about you." Mac smiled. "He's just as pissed as Flack and me. The surgeon messed up the stitching in your heart."

"So I'll be okay?" Maddie asked. Mac nodded.

"I'll go see if Don is awake." Mac said, kissing his sister on the cheek. "I love you."

"Love you." She said.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How is she?" Zahki asked Mac as he entered the lobby.

"She's awake." Mac said. He looked at Hawkes and then Flack who was still sleeping. "That's all they know for sure. Zahki if you like you can go in. When Don wakes up I'll send him in."

Zahki nodded his head and headed in the same way Mac came. He looked at the white board plastered onto a wall that read, "Taylor," and opened the door. The sight of Maddie angered him. She was so helpless. She had an IV hooked in the back of her right hand, an oxygen tank in her nose, and he could see wires under her nightgown. He sat down in the chair and she watched him.

"You are so kind." Maddie said. "I barely know you and you care so much for me." She smiled and held her hand out. He held it in his.

"Don deserves to be happy." He said. "You make him happy. And he needs that. If he cares about you, I care about you too." She nodded her head, in understanding.

"How is he holdin' up?" She asked.

"Sleeping right now." Zahki said. He couldn't look at Maddie. If he did it would only make him angrier. He wanted Devon to pay for what he did to her. He barely knew her, but he loved her as if she was already a part of his family.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The handle turned and Flack stepped in. His hair was a mess, and the right side of his cheek had an imprint in it from where it pressed into the chair he had been sleeping on. His tie was undone, draped around his neck. The first two buttons undone, and the sleeves of his shirt rolled to his elbow.

"You're awake." She smiled.

"You're alive." He sighed. He walked to the opposite side Ducky sat and kissed her cheek.

"What's the blood under your armpit?" She asked him.

"Bullet skimmed me." He said, clearing his throat.

"Hit me." She said.

"Im so sorry." He said.

"Don." She sighed. "I have been shot before. I lived."

"Hawkes saved you. If he wasn't there…"

"I'm not gonna let an ex of yours keep me from stayin' alive Donald Flack Junior. You can't get rid of me that easily." She smiled once she saw a smile spread across his face.

"I'm out." Ducky recalled. "I feel some mooch stuff coming up."

"Bye Ducky." Flack said.

"Thank you Zack." Maddie smiled. "I'll see yah later, okay?"

"Zack?" Flack asked when his little brother left Maddie's room.

"Ducky is your thing." She explained. "I gave him something that could be ours."

"I see." Flack smiled. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I can't wait until you can take me home." She sighed.

"Babe you've just two heart surgeries. You aren't going anywhere for a while."

"I will. Hannah is on my side just you wait Donnie."

Flack rolled his eyes and then kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"Love you more." She said. He let out a chuckle and pressed his forehead to her cheek.

"I highly doubt that." He whispered in her ear.

"Climb in here with me." She asked him, and he did, wrapping his arms around her gently.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They fell asleep in each other's arms, and woke up the same way nine hours later. When they woke up, Mac, Hannah, Danny, and Hawkes were spread through out the room. Flack had his right arm around Maddie's waist, securing her butt to make sure she wouldn't fall. His left arm was tucked under her head and his lips were wide open, inches away from hers.

"The two sleeping beauties finally awake." Hannah smiled. "I was wondering how much longer it would take before your hand got any tighter around her ass, Don. Give it some time pervert, she needs recovery too."

"I was making sure she didn't fall!" Flack said, suddenly flying off the bed and landing on his back. "Owe Damn it Maddie."

"Sorry." She whispered, her throat raspy. "I forgot and I stretched. Oops."

"So Flack what were you dreamin' bout?" Danny asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh no." Flack said turning red as he stood up, rubbing his back. "What'd I say?"

"Maddie!! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… oh okay yes! No don't! Evelyn!" Danny repeated in the Flack's voice. The no's weren't bad no's, just quick, and then the yes was like a moan. Evelyn was stretched out and louder than the rest of the sentence.

"Don!" Maddie yelled shooting up. "You dreamed about that?"

"I'm sorry." Flack said, his arms rose in defense. "I can't help what I dream about."

"So what was it?" Danny asked.

Maddie scowled then plopped her head back on the pillow.

"The last time me and Maddie…" Flack had given up because he knew Danny wouldn't.

"Gross." Maddie said. "Ehw!"

"What?" Don asked. "What's wrong?"

"My brother!" She whined.

"Maddie. I knew before he even explained what he was talking about." Mac smiled. "Everyone does it."

"Yeah like you in tree houses!" Maddie hissed.

"Babe it's not a big deal." Flack said.

"It is!" She said. "Because last time wasn't even good!" She complained. "And you dreamt about it! Why? It was horrible."

"Hey guys." Stella smiled as she stepped into the room. "I've got some news."

"Yay!" Maddie cheered. "Are you and Mac married?"

"No." Mac laughed.

"Nope." Stella smiled. "Just pregnant!"

"Yay!" Maddie smiled. "Oh, Max! When are his babies due?"

"Last night." Mac said. "I was gonna tell you when we were alone. Two girls. Amanda Nicole and Hailey Marie."

"Aw yay!" Maddie said. "How big? What time? What's the date? Oh my God I don't even know today's date!"

"Yesterday was February second. They were 5 pounds 4 ounces and 5 pound 7 ounces." Mac smiled.

"Aw you're gonna have little Macs running around!" Hannah and Maddie said together.

"Oh God!" Flack said. "Little Marines bossing the other kids around."

"You're lucky we're not at the lab." Stella grinned. "Mac would kill you."

"I know he would." Flack said. "But he couldn't in front of Maddie."

"I'm hungry." Maddie said. "Am I allowed to eat?"

"Yes." Hannah approved. "Nothing greasy or salty though."

"Boo." Maddie cried. "Can I have… a pizza bagel? They aren't greasy."

"Fine." Hannah said. "Let me run home and make one. They don't sell them here."

"Thanks." Maddie cheered. "Love you."

"I'll come with you." Hawkes volunteered.

"Flack do you want anything?" Hannah asked.

"I'm good. I'll just go to the food court when you get back." He said.

"We'll go now." Mac said.

"Yeah, I'm starvin'." Danny agreed, standing up. "See yah Maddie."

"Bye Messer." She yawned.

"Alone at last." Flack said.

"Hi." Maddie whispered. "Wanna see my stitches?"

"No." He laughed.

"Fine." She sighed. "So you wanna make that dream of yours come to life?" She bit her bottom lip, and raised her eyebrow.

"Lynn. You have stitches in your chest. You are hooked up to a thousand tubes, and you want to have sex?" He laughed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Come on babe." Maddie sighed. "I'm bored shitless."

"Okay. Let's watch a movie."

"Yeah." She sighed.

"So what's it gonna be?"

"Porn." Maddie joked.

"Lynn."

"I was kidding honey." Maddie laughed. "Come up here." She asked, scooting over so Flack could lie next to her.

He sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me something." He said a few seconds later.

"Sure." She said.

"Did… did you think you were going to…" He trailed off.

"Die?" She finished for him. "I don't know." She admitted. "I… you'll think its crazy… but my dad sort of told me to stay. I saw him and he told me I wasn't allowed to leave Mac."

"You saw him?" Flack asked.

"Yeah. It's crazy, I know."

"No its not." Flack said. "When I was in the bomb I saw my old partner. Jimmy Carlos."

"What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything. He stood over a body, and gave him CPR. There was blood everywhere, all over him. But he kept going until the body suddenly jumped, and started breathing."

"It was you." Maddie whispered.

"It was me."

_!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_

**_I hope you guys liked it!!! You should review hehe. thankss_**


	13. Romantic Jestures

**Heyyy guys, thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you're following along even though I haven't been the best at uploading. Here is chapter 13, though. I hope you guys like it!!! And I wanna say ahead of time that I really truely am a D/L shipper, I just wanted to have the drama in there. It will be resolved....or not, who knows?? I do!!! Hah. well thanks and R&R, who doesnt love reviews???!!**

* * *

Flack picked Maddie up from the cab and carried her inside the main lobby to his apartment building. "Don I have two feet, I know how to walk." She whined. "Put me down."

"Nope." Flack insisted.

"It's been five days, I think I'm good." She objected.

"I don't care. I don't want you pulling any stitches before tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Oh, Don, but what if the waiter accidentally touches my boob and a stitch pops!" She cried out dramatically.

"Oh shut it, Lynn. Hannah said I could take you out, I'm taking you out."

"I don't feel like it." She whined.

"Fine. I wont take you to Rosette's then."

"Rosette's?" She shrieked. "Babe the food is so expensive they don't put the prices on the menu! How are you gonna afford that?"

"I've been saving up." He said. "I've never been there, and I know you love it, so I wanna take you."

"You don't have to, Donnie." She whispered. "Really."

"Then." He ignored her, "After dinner, we are going to go take a walk. And then we are going to go up to _our_ apartment, and get under the covers and eat ice-cream and watch Jerry Springer."

"Perfect." She smiled. "You know me so well."

"I know." He smiled, and set her down. "Close your eyes babe."

"Oh God." She sighed. "Please don't tell me that there's a surprise waiting for me."

"That would be a lie Hun." He laughed. "Don't peek." He said, grabbing her hand and leading her through the living room. He stopped in the hall and told her to open her eyes. On the ground were a path of red and pink rose pedals that lead to the bedroom. She followed them, and saw the door was opened. The room was lit with candles, and a stuffed dog lie on the bed. It was wearing a black vest that red K-9.

"That's your partner." Flack explained. "When you get back to work. His name is Rex."

She sat on the bed and put the dog on her lap. "Thank you." She managed to say. "How did you get this set up while you were with me the whole time?"

"Stella." Flack admitted. "Her and Hannah got most of your clothes here too. But it was all my idea."

"I believe it." She smiled. "But what's the special occasion?"

"Just appreciating you." He said, kissing her neck. She turned and kissed his lips. Her fingers ran through his hair, and she pushed him back so she was lying on top of him.

"I love you." She said, and kissed his chest. "When's dinner?"

"Hungry already? Flack chuckled. Maddie nodded her head and climbed off him. "Couple hours. You might wanna start getting ready."

"K." She said, getting up, and heading for the bathroom.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was the best food I have ever tasted." Flack admitted. He took Maddie's hand and pulled her closer to him as they walked central park.

"I know!" She laughed.

"How did you ever even find that place?" He asked.

"Ugh this guy." She said.

"Oh. Yeah that guy." Flack said. "What was he? In the stock market?"

"Yup." Maddie said. "God you remember him? That was like ten years ago."

"And he was ten years older than you too." Flack chuckled.

"Six." Maddie corrected him. "And we only had like five dates."

"Oh so you had sex with him?" Flack asked.

"Twice." Maddie said.

"Ehw." Flack said, curling up his face. "That's disgusting. Shouldn't he have been like married? Not preying on 20 year olds."

"You're the same age he is now. Shouldn't you be married?" She laughed.

"Look." Flack said, stopping her. They were standing by a bench and he pulled her down to sit.

"Hey." She said. "This is where we sat when you bought me coffee. Way back when."

"Wow." Flack said. "You remember?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "I'm shocked you did."

He stood up and faced her. "I love you." He said.

"I know." She smiled.

"You think you know everything."

"I do." She laughed.

"Oh." He started. "Right so you knew that…" He got down on his knee and pulled a box from his jacket. "I was going to purpose to you tonight?"

"I know now." She beamed. "Let me see it!" She cried.

He opened the box and showed her a white gold band with a diamond in the middle. Two smaller diamonds that weren't quite accents were on each side of it. "Did you know I want you to be my wife?" He asked her. She shook her head. "I want you to marry me, Madison Evelyn Taylor."

"I want to marry you too." She said.

"Good." He slipped the ring on her finger and stood up.

She pulled him by his tie and he picked her up. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him. "We're getting' married, baby." Flack laughed.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Now, can we go upstairs and get under the covers like you promised?"

"Of course." Flack smiled. "With or without our clothes on?"

"Without." She smiled. "Let's go, cowboy." She laughed.

"Going." He said, setting her back on her own feet.

"I guess you wanna meet my family now." He laughed when they reached the apartment.

"Got that right." She said, opening the apartment door with her set of keys.

"I know things too." He smirked, following her into the apartment.

"I know more." She laughed, shedding her coat off and hanging it in the closet next to the front door.

"Yeah so whatever." Flack said, hanging his jacket up too. He turned and picked Maddie up and carried her into the bedroom. He undid his tie, and she unbuttoned his shirt. His hands slid up her red dress and squeezed her thigh. She kissed his ear, and then his neck, and then his lips while he unzipped the back of her dress. He slid each strap off her shoulder and pulled the dress off.

He kissed her neck, and slowly moved to her chest when his lips brushed a stitch. He froze, and she noticed what he was doing.

"I forgot." He said and sat up straight. He was in his dress pants, and his belt was unbuckled, while Maddie lie in her bra and underwear.

"I'm not gonna die." She laughed.

"I know that." He said standing up. He headed to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt. He threw it on, and then took his pants off, and climbed back into bed.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing." He said, crawling under the covers, and reaching for the remote on his nightstand. "So, Jerry Springer?" He asked her.

"Perfect." She said after a few seconds. "I'm gonna go get some ice cream."

"Oh, I'll go get it." Flack said. "I'll have to buy it, because I don't have any. We don't have any."

"I got it." She smiled, standing up. "I'm not sure what kind I want."

"Alright." He nodded.

He watched her shimmy into a pair of jeans, and then throw on an old sweatshirt without putting something on under it. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Love you." She said, and headed out the door.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flack crawled out of bed and pulled his shirt off, and headed to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and splashed water on his face, and then stared into the mirror. He hadn't slept in a few nights, and it showed. But he couldn't. He had nightmares, and he knew Maddie was a light sleeper. He had gotten away with it while she was in the hospital, but he knew it would be harder to pull off now that they were home. He was going back to work tomorrow night, and knew he was going to have to sleep all day. That gave him the motivation to stay up just a few more hours until he could sleep alone while she gossiped to everyone about the engagement.

_Wow_, he thought. _We're engaged_. He shook his head, and then dried his face. He decided to take one last look in the mirror. He noticed how different he looked since Maddie came back to New York. He could actually smile. He was happy. The cold look he used to wear was gone, and replaced by a brighter version of him.

He laughed to himself, and then went back to his bedroom. He plopped down and turned the TV on. He laughed when he came across Mighty Ducks on the Disney Channel. He picked up his phone and hit the speed dial.

"Hello?" An older male asked.

"Hey Pop." Flack said. "It's little Don."

"Donnie!" The older man cheered. "How are you?"

"Good." Flack smiled. "How's Mom?"

"Great. She just left to go meet up with her college buddies. Ducky says you have a girl running round in your life."

"Yeah." Flack said. "Her name is Madison."

"Is she cute?"

"She is amazing." Flack said. "Actually, I just purposed to her tonight."

"Did she say no?" Flack Sr. joked.

"Surprisingly she said yes." Flack laughed.

"I miss you Donnie. I'm sorry for everything." Flack's father said after a few seconds of silence.

"That's why I want you to meet her." Flack said. "Everyone. I was thinking I'd take her to the house in Hamptons for the weekend. We could all go."

"Your Mom would love that. Ducky too. I'll get a hold of the gang and see when's best."

"Yeah, I'll have to see what weekends I can do. I've used all my sick days.""Alright. I'll have your mother call you tomorrow." The older Flack agreed. "Bye Donnie."

"See yah, Dad." Flack said and hung up his cell phone. He let out a sigh and hit his head lightly on the wall behind him. He closed his eyes, which was a mistake. Because he fell asleep seconds later.

She opened the door and set the ice cream in the freezer. "Babe!" She called. "I'm home." She didn't hear an answer, so she headed for the bedroom.

She smiled when she saw him sprawled across the bed, unconscious. His mouth was opened, and he was breathing lightly. She grabbed the throw blanket that managed to fall to the floor, and threw it on top of him, and set a pillow under his bed just before her phone rang.

"Hello?" She whispered, stepping out of the bedroom.

"Hey, its Mommy." Mrs. Taylor said.

"Hey. Sorry I didn't call about Max. I've just been so overwhelmed." Maddie said.

"Its fine." Mrs. Taylor said. "How are you? How is everything? Mac said you're out of the hospital."

"Yeah." Maddie said. "Donnie took me out for dinner tonight."

"Really? Where?"

"Rosettes."

"Wow. He could afford that?"

"Mom." Maddie scolded.

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Taylor laughed. "How was it?"

"Delicious. And after we went for a walk."

"It has to be freezing there!"

"Yeah it rained earlier. Before we went. But it was nice."

"How? It was cold."

"Mom. Stop being so ignorant. He did something nice for me."

"It just seemed stupid."

"Its not stupid." Maddie snapped.

"It is."

"Yeah. You know I was gonna call you tonight anyway. Because Don purposed to me, and I said yes. But whatever. Because you don't even care about my happiness." She said in an aggravated tone, and she hung up on her mother.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maddie." Flack said for the third time. He was kneeling by the couch, trying to wake Maddie up.

"No." Maddie said.

"No what?"

"I don't wanna get up." She grumbled, throwing a couch pillow over her head.

"I made strawberry pancakes. And French toast." He said, kissing the back of her neck.

"The thick bread?" She mumbled.

"Yeah." He said.

"Fine." She said, sitting up straight. "You win."

"Damn." He smiled, and looked at her. She was wearing the same sweatshirt as the night before, and her black lace panties. He kissed her thigh, and ran his hand up her leg.

"Breakfast." She interrupted him.

"I won though." He whined.

"You won the breakfast fight." She corrected, standing up. She let out a loud groan when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Flack said. "Put your pants on." He said, kissing her cheek.

She smiled and grabbed her jeans, which were lying on the floor. She squeezed into them and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." Flack sighed.

"Hi guys." Danny cheered, stepping into their apartment.

"Hey, Mess." Maddie smiled, pouring a glass of orange juice.

"How's your tiny little heart?" Danny asked, kissing her cheek and stealing her glass.

"Good." Maddie laughed, swiping her orange juice back. "Reflexes are better than ever, though."

"Bitch." Danny groaned, and stood up to pour his own glass.

"Hey." Maddie said turning back to Flack. "We should take a trip."

"Really? With what vacation time?" He asked her.

"Well. I didn't think about that." She admitted. "But you're right."

"Still here." Danny said, grabbing two pieces of French toast, and pouring syrup on them.

Maddie flicked him on the back of his head and then turned to Flack.

"But maybe we can do a weekend in Hamptons." He suggested.

"I'm in." Danny said, earning a smack from both Flack and Maddie.

"I mean with my Dad, and Mom and brothers and sister."

"I'm out." Danny said again.

"Oh." Maddie said. "Yeah. Okay."

"Really?" Flack smiled.

"Yes." She laughed.

"Lindsay and I broke it off." Danny finally said.

"I'm so sorry." Maddie said. "What happened?"

"We just fell apart." He said.

"I'm gonna go get Hannah." Maddie said. She kissed Flack on the cheek. "You guys have to talk."

"Bye." Flack said.

"Ice cream in the freezer. And if my mom calls tell her I had a heart attack last night. She'll freak out."

"Good bye Lynn." Flack said.

"See yah Messer."

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey." Maddie smiled, and sat down in the booth. Hannah and Stella sat across from her.

"Hey!" Hannah cheered. "What happened last night? Flack just said he was taking you somewhere."

"Rosettes." Maddie said. "It was so good."

"Aw. Yay." Stella said. "I've never pictured Don as the romantic type. Angell always said he wasn't really sweet."

"Yeah." Maddie said. "She's really pretty. I don't know why he and her didn't work. But I'm glad it didn't. I mean, I don't know. We're happy."

"Good." Hannah said. "Oh I ordered unsweetened iced tea for you."

"Thanks."

"So." Stella smiled.

"Baby." Maddie said.

"Eh." She sighed. "Got my first morning sickness today. That sucked."

"Did Mac pull your hair back while you barfed in the toilet?" Maddie giggled.

"Yeah. And then he's all ooohh baby come here and I was like Jesus let me brush me teeth."

"Ehw." Hannah and Maddie said at the same time.

Maddie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with her left ear.

"Oh my God." Hannah said. "He _purposed_!"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Stella shrieked.

"I don't know." Maddie smiled. "I figured you girls would find out on yourselves."

"Wow." Hannah whispered. "Let me see!" Maddie held her hand out for the girls to admire.

"Did you guys have sex after?" Stella asked.

"Nah." Maddie said. "Don hasn't been sleeping well lately, so I let him get some sleep."

"That was nice." Hannah smiled.

"So. What's up with Hawkes?" Maddie asked Hannah.

"He's helping me apartment hunt." Hannah said. "He offered me his spare until I found one, but I don't want Jem to get attached to him."

"He's a good guy." Stella said.

"I know he is. It's not that. It's I don't want her to suffer if something bad happened." Hannah explained. "She's already paid enough for my mistakes."

"Dan wasn't your fault." Maddie said.

"No. I know that. But he was my mistake."

"You did Jemma a favor by leaving him." Maddie reminded her. "She's not gonna suffer because of that. Trust me."

"Okay." She whispered. "Thanks."

"We should go shoe shopping." Maddie volunteered.

"I'm out. My feet are just gonna swell in three months and then I'll have to buy more." Stella said.

"Then we'll wait three months." Maddie said. "Let's get you some maternity clothes."

"Deal." Stella laughed.

"I've got some old stuff too you can have." Hannah said.

"This calls for a baby shower." Maddie concluded.

"And a bridal shower." Stella said.

"Bridal showers are like a few weeks before the wedding. We aren't getting married for a while."

"Like how long?" Hannah asked.

"Like two or three. I don't know. Maybe five years." Maddie shrugged.

"Five years." Stella choked.

"I don't want a wedding right now." Maddie said. "I just… my Dad was supposed to walk me down the aisle." She finally admitted. "I can't do it."

"We'll go to Vegas." Hannah joked.

"That's a good idea. The boys will love it." Maddie said. "Oh. Did you know Danny and Lindsay broke up?"

"No!" Stella said. "Why?"

"No clue. Don and me were gonna do the nasty when he interrupted and then I left."

"Smooth." Hannah said.

"Okay. Let's go shopping." Stella smiled.

"Good idea." Maddie said.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hannah followed Maddie into her apartment, and to their surprise Danny was still there.

"Hey." Flack said. "How was shopping?"

"Fun. We bought Stella a whole bunch of clothes." Hannah cheered.

"We're gonna order Chinese if you wanna stay." Flack offered.

"Sure. Do you mind if I call Sheldon?" Hannah asked.

"That'd be perfect." Maddie said. "If you want to bring Jemma. If she meets him it'd be cool. She wouldn't get attached with Danny and Flack."

"I'll ask Sheldon." Hannah agreed. "I'll be back. Anne is watching the baby, and I'm already 60 bucks in, so I'll go pick her up and get changed."

"Damn." Maddie said. "We went out for six hours. Danny talk, Hun."

"Hi." He groaned, taking a swig of his beer.

"Lindsay is having a baby and she doesn't know if he is the father or not." Flack explained.

"Ouch." Maddie said, plopping down beside Flack. He glared at her and she knew he was mad she said that. "I'm sure you're the dad." She said, quickly.

"She had sex with someone else though!" Danny yelled.

"You have too." Maddie reminded him.

"Thanks." Danny barked.

"You have, Danny. So don't get mad at her for doing what you did. I didn't even know you guys were back together, which means she probably didn't know it ether. She would have mentioned it to one of the girls. She didn't. So get over it. You fucked up first." Maddie stated the obvious, and she knew it was cruel. But that's what she did. She told people what was on her mind.

"I didn't get anyone pregnant though." Danny defended himself.

"Well if you're the baby daddy then you did." Maddie said unsympathetically. "Here's an idea. Put a condom on."

"We were drunk!"

"Don't have sex when you're drunk then." She said, standing up. "Hannah do you want me to come help you with the baby?"

"Sure." Hannah agreed, knowing Maddie just wanted to get away from Danny.

"I'll be back." Maddie said, kissing Flack's ear.

"Okay. I'll call Hawkes for you." Flack volunteered,

"Thanks." Hannah said. "Bye Danny."

"Bye." He grumbled.

* * *

Kinda long, ehh??? Well i hope you likkedd!! R&R and let me know.


End file.
